


Детективное агентство Бильбо Бэггинса

by ho_ra



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra
Summary: Во что ввязался частный детектив, согласившись найти пропавшего племянника главы преступного клана?





	Детективное агентство Бильбо Бэггинса

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод Baggins Investigations TanukiMara

Глава 1

— Детективное агентство Бильбо Бэггинса. Фродо Бэггинс слушает. С кем вас соединить?  
— С Бильбо Бэггинсом, пожалуйста.  
— Одну минуту.  
Нажав кнопку удержания звонка, Фродо поднялся из-за рабочего стола, стоящего в приемной маленького офиса, и, положив трубку на бок, направился к двери слева. Постучав, он заглянул в кабинет.  
— Дядь Бильбо, ты уже поел?  
Бильбо Бэггинс оторвал взгляд от бутерброда и посмотрел на племянника. Фродо улыбнулся.  
Их родство бросалось в глаза без особых усилий — те же кудрявые волосы, светлая кожа и небольшой рост. Но различия выдавали непрямое родство. У Бильбо были золотистые медовые кудри и теплые карие глаза, а у Фродо — волосы черные как смоль, а глаза голубые, словно ясное летнее небо.  
Бильбо проглотил огромный кусок и раздраженно махнул племяннику.  
— Почему нам никто не звонит часами, а как только я сажусь перекусить, так телефон чуть не разрывается? — проворчал он, возвращая бутерброд с индейкой на место, и указал взглядом на телефон. — Я возьму.  
Фродо кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Бильбо взял трубку и нажал кнопку.  
— Бильбо Бэггинс слушает.  
— Мистер Бэггинс, меня зовут Балин Фундисон. И я хотел бы вас нанять.  
— В чем заключается проблема, мистер Фундисон?  
— Я звоню по поручению своего нанимателя, племянник которого пропал без вести. Его необходимо отыскать.  
— Понятно. Я, без сомнения, смогу вам помочь. Искать пропавших довольно просто. Я переключу вас обратно на своего секретаря.  
— Вообще-то, мистер Бэггинс, я бы хотел говорить с вами лично. Это очень… деликатное дело. Могли бы вы назначить время приема?  
— О, конечно. Во сколько вам удобно? Я весь день свободен.  
— Буду через десять минут.  
— Что? Да, но… — Но на том конце уже раздались короткие гудки.  
Бильбо тяжело вздохнул и положил трубку. С сожалением кинув последний взгляд на бутерброд и, открыв дверь, выглянул в приемную. Что-то печатая перед экраном, Фродо сидел за своим простым письменным столом.  
— Фродо, через десять минут придет клиент, —сообщил племяннику Бильбо. — Проверь, есть ли у нас чай и кофе. А потом приготовь блокнот — будешь записывать.  
— Конечно, дядя, —Фродо радостно ему улыбнулся, — я обо всем позабочусь.  
Бильбо покачал головой и, вернувшись в кабинет, устроился за таким же дешёвым столом. Он огляделся. В его скудно обставленном кабинете самым заметным был большой деревянный стол, вставший вдоль одной из стен, над ним разместилась настенная доска — туда Бильбо, чтобы не забыть, крепил важные пометки. На другой стене висели книжные полки, в углу стоял большой сейф. Огромная белая доска на колёсиках была задвинута за дверь, эту доскуБильбо купил, чтобы вручную отслеживать прогресс по особо сложным делам.  
Дальную стену занимало широкое окно и около десятка фотографий в рамочках — по большей части Бильбо и Фродо.  
Бильбо вздохнул и потер глаза. Он беспокоился о двоюродном племяннике. Его родители погибли в круизе, когда Фродо был совсем маленьким. Бильбо была небезразлична судьба пятилетнего мальчика, который, не переставая, спрашивал, где его мама и папа и когда они вернутся. Сердце Бильбо растаяло, и он, несмотря на неблизкое родство, взял на себя заботу о малыше и велел ему называть себя дядей. С этого дня Бильбо брался за любые заказы, чтобы только дать ему самое лучшее.  
И теперь Фродо гордо учился в Минас-Тирите, одном из самых престижных университетов в стране. Изо всех сил стараясь получить стипендию, он настаивал, что может самостоятельно оплачивать обучение, но Бильбо его не слушал. Он гордился Фродо и никогда не жаловался на высокую стоимость обучения. Фродо этого достоин, пусть временами непростой характер давал себя знать.   
Размышления Бильбо прервали голоса в приемной. Он поспешно спрятал недоеденный бутерброд и поднялся, отряхивая брюки. Через несколько мгновений Фродо пригласил гостей в кабинет.  
— А вот и мы. Мистер Бильбо Бэггинс, —взволнованным голосом представил его Фродо. Бильбо взглянул на вошедших и сразу же понял волнение племянника.  
Первым вошел немолодой мужчина с длинной белой бородой, крепко пожавший протянутую Бильбо руку. Он представился Балином. А вот второй едва ли был на него похож. Лысину на макушке компенсировали торчащие во все стороны волосы на висках и густая борода. Казалось, что татуировки покрывали все неприкрытую одеждой кожу. Он угрюмо пожал руку Бильбо, и тот был уверен, что услышал хруст собственных пальцев. Садясь, мужчина еле слышно проворчал: «Двалин Фундисон, к вашим услугам».  
Третьий посетитель был совсем молод. На взгляд Бильбо, не больше двадцати пяти. Он застенчиво улыбался и пожал руку Бильбо очень аккуратно. Представившись Ори, он скромно отошёл вбок, приготовив блокнот и ручку.  
Фродо вернулся с подносом, на котором разместились несколько чашек, графин с водой и кувшин с апельсиновым соком. Поставив поднос на стол Бильбо, он сел рядом с Ори и, ободряюще ему улыбнувшись, достал собственную ручку и блокнот.  
— Так чем я могу вам помочь? — начал Бильбо, устроившись за столом. — Найти пропавшего?  
Балин кивнул Двалину, тот достал фотографию и положил ее на стол. Взяв в руки, Бильбо взглянул на снимок.На нём были два мальчика, подростки, судя по всему. Один светловолосый, а второй темненький, но оба на удивление похожи.  
— Темноволосого, — проворчал Двалин, — зовут Кили.  
— Кили, — повторил Бильбо, откладывая снимок. — Это он сбежал?  
— В этом мы как раз не уверены, — глубоко вздохнув, ответил Балин, — может, убежал, а может, и похитили.  
— Похитили? — пораженно взглянул на него Бильбо. — А разве это не дело полиции, мистер Фундисон?  
— Никаких мусоров, — отрезал Двалин, выпрямляясь на стуле. — Обойдемся без ментов.  
— Так-так-так… — взволнованно пробормотал Бильбо. Ничего хорошего в отказе обратиться в полицию не было. — Кем вы приходитесь Кили?  
— Мы работаем на его дядю, — таинственно произнес Балин, — и он хочет, чтобы вы нашли его племянника. Быстро и не вмешивая в дело полицию.  
— Это не совсем… — Бильбо с тревогой посмотрел на Фродо, который внимательно следил за разговором. — Я не хочу подвергаться опасности.  
— Вы же частный детектив, — расхохотался Двалин, — разве это не часть вашей работы?  
— Я могу найти сбежавшего из-под залога, — с нажимом ответил Бильбо, — обнаружить доказательства измены, отыскать подростка, убежавшего из дома, и иногда берусь за необычную работу. Но я не занимаюсь похищениями…  
— Мы просто хотим, чтобы вы его нашли, — произнес Балин, подавшись вперед, — не нужно его вызволять, просто найдите его. Мы очень хорошо заплатим.  
— Если вы готовы хорошо платить, то почему не наймете какого-нибудь известного сыщика? — удивился Бильбо, пытаясь найти причину отказаться от этой работы. Он не хотел втягивать Фродо в такую опасную историю. — Уверен, за хорошие деньги кто-нибудь согласится приехать из Эребора или Лихолесья, чтобы помочь вам.  
— Если уж совсем начистоту, то мы бы хотели, чтобы именно вы отправились в Эребор, — произнес Балин, проигнорировав сказанное Бильбо. — Как раз там мы и живем.  
— И вы проделали весь этот путь ради одного частного детектива? — удивился Бильбо. Шир был маленьким городом, в часе езды от более крупных Эребора и Лихолесья, чаще всего служил лишь остановкой для тех, кто направлялся из одного города в другой. — Но в Эреборе десятки частных сыщиков!  
— Но вы-то живете не в Эреборе, — пояснил Балин с улыбкой. — Нам вас порекомендовали и посоветовали больше ни к кому не обращаться.  
— Кто это порекомендовал? — воскликнул Бильбо. — Кто, черт подери, мог порекомендовать меня для такого задания?  
— Старинный друг, — ответил Двалин. — Гэндальф Серый.  
Охнув, Бильбо рухнул в кресло, издав горестный вздох. Конечно, Гэндальф, странствующий торговец. Он дружил с родителями Бильбо и часто у них останавливался, когда путешествовал из одного города в другой. Ребенком, Бильбо ждал приезда Гэндальфа, особенно в праздники. В те времена он запускал самые лучшие на памяти Бильбо фейерверки.  
— Значит, он, — выдохнул Бильбо, — я разыскивал для него несколько человек, в основном тех, что сбежали, не заплатив.  
По непонятной Бильбо причине Фундисоны обменялись довольными взглядами.  
— Значит, договорились, — произнес Балин с широкой улыбкой, поднимаясь со стула. — Ори, конверт.  
Ори тут же подал ему толстый конверт, из которого Бильбо, открыв, вытянул первый лист с кратким описанием событий. Кили возвращался из школы домой, но так и не вернулся. Его брат, Фили, потратил на поиски несколько часов, но нашел лишь школьный рюкзак, вещи из которого были разбросаны по всему переулку.  
— Мне кажется, дело принимает очень опасный оборот, — произнес Бильбо с дрожью в голосе, — вы точно не хотите…  
— Никакой полиции, — воскликнули Фундисоны одновременно. Бильбо встал во весь, если честно, не очень высокий рост. Братья тем временем обсуждали оплату.  
— Я вас выслушал. Не то чтобы я не оценил, что вы обратились ко мне, поверьте, ваше дело для меня определённо ценно, — уверенно произнес Бильбо, не отводя взгляда, — но не думаю, что смогу взяться за дело, не просто незаконное и ля меня неприемлемое, но и, по моему мнению, опасное. Это авантюра, целое приключение, если уж говорить начистоту. А мне никаких приключений не нужно, поэтому я намерен отказаться. Уж прошу меня извинить.  
При последних словах Фундисоны замолчали и взглянули на него. Балин улыбнулся, и Бильбо смутился под его взглядом.  
— Извинения приняты, сынок, — произнес Балин, видимо не услышав остальную речь Бильбо. — А теперь вернемся к оплате. Мы покроем все транспортные расходы и конечно, размещение в отеле. Нас ждет выматывающая дорога, размещение в отеле, потому что постоянные поездки из города в город довольно утомительны. Мы также выплатим ваш стандартный гонорар плюс надбавку за то, что в это дело не будет вовлечена полиция. Хотя, учитывая то, с чем вам предстоит столкнуться… Хм, думаю, Глоин позволит нам увеличить надбавку… Нужно просто каким-то образом скрыть от него эти расходы. Двалин, есть идеи?  
— Скрыть расходы? — удивился Бильбо. — Святые небеса, а это еще почему?  
—А, долго рассказывать. В основном из-за закона, — ответил Балин, помахав рукой. —Люди любят задавать много вопросов, когда дело касается крупных трат.  
— Мне нужно присесть, — пробормотал Бильбо, упав обратно в кресло. — И во что я ввязываюсь?  
— Мое обучение! — вдруг воскликнул Фродо, вскочив на ноги. Бильбо и Фундисоны повернулись в его сторону.  
— А что с ним такое? — пролепетал Бильбо, все еще пытаясь осмыслить происходящее.  
— Я учусь в университете Минас-Тирита, — объяснил Фродо Балину и Двалину. — Учусь на полубюджетном, но даже так оплата очень высокая. А я ведь только на первом курсе. Было бы неплохо, если бы вы заплатили за мое обучение в следующем году.  
— Фродо! — Бильбо пришел в ужас от бесцеремонности племянника. — У меня есть накопления!  
— Которые ты можешь оставить на третий курс, — ответил Фродо со вздохом. — Дядя, мне учиться четыре года. Нам пригодятся любые деньги.  
— Решено! — вмешался Балин, хлопнув в ладони. — Мы оплачиваем все расходы и оплачиваем второй курс вашего племянника. А если вы найдете Кили, то и третий.  
Бильбо потерял дар речи. Он в изумлении уставился на довольных присутствующих, договорившихся без его участия. Фродо о чем-то шептался с Ори, что-то записывая. Не теряя времени, Ори передал бумаги Балину, который тут же поставил свою подпись и положил перед Бильбо, как оказалось, договор найма его услуг и соглашение о конфиденциальности. Бильбо понимал, что, стоит ему подписать бумаги, пути назад не будет и ему придется довести работу до конца.  
— Ладно, — Бильбо поставил подпись внизу страницы. — Хорошо. Когда приступать?  
— Уже приступили, —забирая договор, кивнул Балин на лежащий перед Бильбо конверт. — Вся контактная информация здесь указана. Завтра мы за вами заедем к девяти. Благодарю, мистер Бэггинс.  
— Ага, спасибо, — повторил Двалин с зловещей улыбкой, схватив Ори за шиворот и потянув его к выходу. — Мистер Дубощит будет опупеть как рад.  
Странная компания ушла, а Бильбо остался смотреть на закрывшуюся дверь. Голова кружилась, а сердце вот-вот могло выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки.  
Торин Дубощит.  
Охнув, Бильбо разорвал конверт, достал фотографии и дрожащими руками разложил их на столе.  
Снимков с Кили было около десятка, почти на всех он был с братом. На нескольких был еще один человек, похожий на Кили, и теперь Бильбо корил себя за то, что не заметил сходства раньше.  
В оправдание можно было сказать, что Бильбо никак не ожидал встретить членов криминального клана Дуринов.  
О Торине Дубощите слышали в Эреборе, Мирквуде, Шире и даже в Гондоре, где учился Фродо. Настоящая фамилия Торина была «Дурин», но все называли его «Дубощит». По слухам, он размозжил кому-то голову дубовым поленом. Дубощит был главой преступного клана Дуринов, управлял как нелегальным, так и легальным бизнесом семьи. Он был очень богат, ему принадлежало несколько компаний и франшиз, но также он перечислял средства нескольким благотворительным организациям, спонсировал медицинские исследования и был на короткой ноге с мэром Эребора.  
У этой медали была и оборотная сторона.  
Дурины были крупнейшим преступным синдикатом в Эреборе. Они торговали наркотиками, держали публичные дома и контролировали уличную проституцию. Им принадлежали бесчисленные стриптиз-клубы, пабы и бары. Они же владели и всеми казино в городе.  
Еще никому не удалось привлечь Торина Дубощита к ответственности, он отлично заметал следы. С такими финансовыми возможностями это было нетрудно.  
Дубощит построил себе «Одинокую гору» — огромный загородный особняк с видом на город.  
А теперь Бильбо должен найти его племянника. Пропавшего — возможно, похищенного племянника.  
Кто-то сунул ему в руку стакан. Бильбо поднял голову и благодарно кивнул Фродо. Он осушил стакан и отставил его в сторону. Руки все еще дрожали.  
— Ох, Фродо, во что мы ввязались? — спросил Бильбо со вздохом. Фродо улыбнулся.  
— Все обойдется, дядя, — ответил он. — Поверь мне.  
— Хм, — Бильбо снова вернулся к фотографиям, — когда ты возвращаешься в университет?  
— В понедельник, — ответил Фродо, собрав посуду. — Поеду в воскресенье утром на электричке.  
— Хочешь отомстить соседу? — догадался Бильбо. Фродо улыбнулся в ответ.  
— В прошлый раз Странник переставил всю мебель, — проворчал Фродо. — Он даже передвинул кровати!  
— И ты все еще не привел его домой на ужин, — осуждающе покачал головой Бильбо, — как не стыдно.  
Ещё не закончив слов, он начал выгонять Фродо из кабинета, чтобы как можно раньше приняться за дело. Не обращая внимания на возмущённый крик «Он мне не парень!», Бильбо закрыл за племянником дверь и вернулся к столу.  
Бильбо провел пальцами по снимку. У Кили волосы были немного светлее, чем у Торина. У обоих голубые глаза, а у Торина они даже на фотографии отливали лазурью. Это был невероятно привлекательный мужчина, но вот его лицо казалось жестким и угловатым, как будто он никогда не улыбался.  
Бильбо достал оставшиеся в конверте бумаги, разложив файлы по порядку, включил компьютер и открыл поисковик для частных детективов, к которому получил доступ, когда сдал экзамен. Бильбо ввел в поиск имя Кили и нажал ввод.  
Ожидая, когда загрузятся результаты поиска, он снова вернулся к бумагам и просмотрел расписание Кили. Младший Дурин ходил в Эребор Централ Хай, самую престижную и дорогую школу в Эреборе. Обычно он возвращался домой пешком, так как жил вместе с матерью совсем рядом. По вторникам и четвергам после школы у него были занятия в клубе по стрельбе из лука. Но в эту среду он исчез.  
Когда Кили не вернулся домой к ужину, его мать, Дис, позвонила Фили. Тот запаниковал и сообщил дяде, который и взялся за его поиски. Очевидно, что Фили и Кили были очень близки. Фили учился на последнем курсе университета Эребора, но все еще жил с матерью.  
Поиски ничего не дали. Но Фили случайно завернул в переулок и нашел килин рюкзак брата, при этом все вещи были разбросаны.  
Бильбо повернулся к загрузившейся странице и посмотрел, что ему выдала поисковая система. Как оказалось, ничего важного. Судя по всему, Кили нигде не засветился, несмотря на бизнес своего дяди. Он хорошо учился, стрелял из лука и ему прочили место в национальной сборной.  
Бильбо быстро нашел в файлах номер телефона Кили, поднял трубку и нажал кнопку интеркома, чтобы вызвать Фродо.  
— Чего? — Фродо все еще дулся из-за той шутки с его «парнем».  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты включил GPS на телефоне Кили, — ответил Бильбо. Фродо что-то проворчал, но номер и название оператора записал. — Благодарю тебя, любимый племянник…  
Хмыкнув, Фродо отсоединился, а Бильбо вернулся к компьютеру, набрал на телефоне номер из телефонной книги и стал ждать, постукивая ручкой о стол.  
— Центральный банк Эребора, Хоббитонский филиал, Фалько Бэггинс слушает.  
— Фалько, это Бильбо.  
— Нет.  
— Я хотел… что? Фалько, малюсенькое одолжение!  
— Я предупреждал тебя, Бильбо! Я выполню все, о чем ты попросишь, если ты пообещаешь выследить того паршивца, который увивается вокруг моей Поппи.  
— Фалько, ей почти девятнадцать. Она сама может выбирать, с кем ей встречаться!  
— Нет, не может! Она моя маленькая дочурка и не понимает, что для нее лучше!  
— Слушай, если я назову тебе имя, ты мне поможешь?  
— Ты знаешь его имя?!  
— Конечно. Или ты думал, что я позволю своей кузине гулять с не пойми кем?  
— Хорошо. Говори имя, и я сам его найду.  
— Филиберт Болгер. А теперь ты мне поможешь?  
— Филибе… это же ассистент ее преподавателя из универа!.. Хорошо, что ты от меня хочешь?  
— Сможешь отследить две банковские карты? Номера пришлю по почте.  
— Да, без проблем. Если что, сообщу смской.  
— Спасибо, Фалько.  
Бильбо положил трубку и протер глаза. Потом отправил обещанное письмо. Потянувшись так, что хрустнули шейные позвонки, он снова взялся за телефон.  
Главное преимущество в том, чтобы быть Бэггинсом, считал Бильбо, это несметное количество родственников. У его деда и отца было по пять братьев и сестер, поэтому Бэггинсы жили по всему Ширу. Ни одна сфера жизни не обошлась без Бэггинса.  
Но лучше, чем быть Бэггинсом, это быть полу-Бэггинсом, полу-Туком. Бильбо обладал всей респектабельностью Бэггинса и располагал всеми связями Тука.  
У его мамы было двенадцать братьев и сестер. А Туки, что всем известно, самое авантюрное семейство Хоббитона. Как у Бэггинса, у Бильбо были родственники по всему Ширу, а вот в Эреборе и Мирквуде, при необходимости, он мог позвонить многочисленным Тукам.  
И сейчас он должен сделать как раз один такой звонок.  
Бильбо набрал номер из записной книжки и стал ждать ответа, поглядывая на фотографии. Он должен был изучать на снимке Кили, но его взгляд все время съежал на Торина.  
— Пограничный контроль, говорит Фламбард Тук.  
— Фламбард, это Бильбо.  
— Бильбо! Как поживаешь, старина?  
— Тут кое-что приключилось.  
— Ох ты боже мой! Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
— Да, если честно. Один из близких друзей Фродо… слегка увлекся на празднике.  
— Ах, помню, как хорошо быть молодым и пить, пока не свалишься с ног. Не смог добраться до дома?  
— Угадал. Но мы не можем пойти в полицию, потому что он… слишком молод.  
— Ох-ох-ох.  
— Фродо не хотел его отпускать, но бедняга никого не хотел слушать. Поищешь его, только неофициально?  
— Конечно. Сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь несчастному заблудившемуся пареньку. Как зовут, как выглядит?  
— Кили. Длинные темные волосы, голубые глаза, на вид около шестнадцати, среднее телосложение и средний рост.  
— Скажу мальчикам, чтобы поискали. Не переживай, все сделаем по-тихому.  
— Спасибо. Я твой должник.  
— Ерунда, Бильбо, мы же семья!  
Быстро попрощавшись, Бильбо повесил трубку и сгреб разбросанные снимки в стопку. На данный момент он сделал все, что мог. Теперь осталось лишь ждать, пока какой-нибудь из контактов что-нибудь не обнаружит.  
Сложив бумаги обратно в конверт и убрав его в портфель, Бильбо выключил компьютер и вышел из кабинета. Заперев дверь, он улыбнулся Фродо, который, почти лёжа на столе, играл в солитер.  
— Собирайся, пора домой, — сказал Бильбо, потрепав волосы племянника. Тот улыбнулся и выключил компьютер.  
— Дядь Бильбо, все в порядке? —негромко спросил Фродо, пока они шли к выходу. — Ты какой-то… взвинченный.  
— Мне было бы намного спокойнее, знай я, что ты в безопасности, в Гондоре, — признался Бильбо, запирая входную дверь. — Меньше всего на свете мне хочется иметь дело с кланом Дуринов, но если они и вправду заплатят, сколько обещали… Просто не лезь в это дело.  
— Хорошо, дядя, — вздохнул Фродо, но потом снова улыбнулся. Бильбо знал, что племянник переживает за него не меньше, чем сам Бильбо за него.  
Бильбо понимал, что потеряет Фродо, как только тот закончит университет и отправится путешествовать по миру. Фродо хотел увидеть свет и писать о тех местах, где побывает. Бильбо и не собирался его удерживать, но не мог не почувствовать укол одиночества при мысли, что племянник будет на другом конце земного шара, тогда как сам Бильбо застрянет в Шире, один в пустом доме.  
До дома они дошли быстро. Хоббитон был самым крупным районом Шира, но офис Бильбо был совсем рядом. К Фродо вернулось хорошее настроение, он шёл, не выпуская телефона из рук, что-то напевал вполголоса и таинственно улыбался, отвечая на смски. Бильбо не отставал, но был погружен в свои мысли.  
Завтра он заскочит в офис, а потом отправится в Эребор и пробудет там неизвестно сколько времени. Бильбо надеялся провести целый день с Фродо до его отъезда в Гондор, но от такого обещанного гонорара, даже если Кили и не отыщется, Бильбо отказаться не может.  
Их квартира была удачно расположена на первом этаже. Фродо отпер дверь, и Бильбо махнул ему входить, а сам поспешил к соседскому двору, где увидел своего старого друга — Хэмфаста Гэмджи, который в лучах заходящего солнца подрезал свои выигравшие не одну награду розы.  
— Добрый вечер, Хэмфаст, — поприветствовал его Бильбо. Сосед улыбнулся в ответ, вытер пот со лба и кивнул.  
— И правда, добрый, Бильбо. Чем могу помочь? — спросил он. Хэмфаст был хорошим соседом, всегда готовым прийти на помощь. У Бильбо не было времени ухаживать за маленьким садом перед домом, и, к его удивлению, Хэмфаст согласился взять эту обязанность на себя. От платы он отказался, объяснив, что так сможет расширить собственные владения.  
В результате сад Бильбо цвел три сезона в год. Дом, где жили Бильбо и Фродо, впритык упирался в соседние, от этого было еще приятнее иметь собственный ухоженный садик.  
— Фродо в воскресенье возвращается на учебу, — сказал Бильбо со вздохом, проведя растопыренными пальцами по кудрявым волосам. — А у меня работа в Эреборе. Вот я подумал, может, младший Сэм приглядит за домом?  
— Он с удовольствием, — рассмеялся Хэмфаст. — Лишь бы выманить его из четырех стен, сами знаете современную молодежь.  
Сэмуайз был сыном Хэмфаста. С Фродо они были одного возраста и дружили все детские годы. И остались близкими друзьями даже несмотря на то, что Фродо уехал учиться в Гондор, а Сэма взяли проходить обучение у шеф-повара.  
— Не знаю, как тебя и благодарить, — устало ответил Бильбо. — Наверняка он сам завтра придет составить Фродо компанию, когда я уеду.  
— Никаких проблем, Бильбо, — Хэмфаст отмахнулся от благодарности. — Оторвись в большом городе!  
— Сильно сомневаюсь, что получится, — уходя, пробормотал Бильбо. У двери он остановился и, улыбнувшись, оглянулся на Хэмфаста: — И передай Сэму, если он пригласит мисс Коттон, то должен проводить ее домой до полуночи.  
Закрывая дверь, Бильбо услышал громкий хохот Хэмфаста.

***

Ужин прошел очень тихо. Фродо не поднимал головы от телефона, с кем-то переписываясь, а Бильбо не спеша потягивал чай и с отеческим раздражением смотрел на племянника.  
Когда Фродо первый раз позвонил домой из университета, он только о своем соседе по комнате и говорил. Странник такой клевый, Странник такой умный, Странник помогает делать домашнее задание, Странник показал студгородок, Страннику больше нравится помогать Фродо с домашним заданием, чем ходить на вечеринки.  
Бильбо одобрил нового знакомого Фродо, тот ведь оказывал на мальчика только положительное влияние. Но когда Бильбо поехал навестить Фродо в выходные, то был шокирован, узнав, что «Странником» называли Арагорна, сына мэра Гондора. Увидев, как Арагорн общается с Фродо, Бильбо дождался, пока племянник выйдет из комнаты, загнал высокого, намного выше самого Бильбо, парня в угол и сообщил самым серьезным тоном, что если тот разобьет его племяннику сердце, то труп Арагорна никто не найдет. Бильбо также напомнил бедняге, что он частный детектив и может достать кого угодно хоть из-под земли.  
Арагорн согласился по всем пунктам. Вернувшись, Фродо заметил лишь подозрительные взгляды, которыми обменялись его дядя и сосед по комнате.  
Пока Фродо в безопасности, Бильбо за него не переживал. Он даже был счастлив, что за Фродо есть кому присмотреть. Теперь настал черед беспокоиться о себе.  
Незаметно для себя Бильбо задремал в кресле, откинувшись на спинку. Его разбудил Фродо, тряхнув за плечо.  
— Иди спать, дядя, — велел Фродо. — Завтра утром я провожу тебя до офиса.  
— М-мф, — потянулся Бильбо, поднимаясь и разминая шею, — ты вовсе не обязан…  
— Нет, — хмыкнул Фродо, — но нужно распечатать вывеску о том, что мы временно закрыты.  
— Ох, черт, — нахмурился Бильбо, — вечно о чем-то забываю.  
— Я все сделаю, дядя, — заверил его Фродо, провожая до спальни. — Ложись спать. И не забудь поставить будильник. Я тоже свой заведу.  
Бильбо проворчал что-то одобрительное и обнял Фродо, прежде чем закрыть дверь своей комнаты.  
Дважды проверив, что у него все готово к завтрашней поездке, он вздохнул и расправил плечи.  
— Завтра я еду в Эребор, — пробормотал он, — Я, Бильбо Бэггинс, отправляюсь в путешествие.  
Конечно, Бильбо уже бывал в Эреборе. Иногда его приводили туда поиски людей или он встречался с осведомителями, но он никогда не оставался там надолго.  
Устроившись в кровати, Бильбо снова разложил фотографии перед собой. Он рассматривал их, пока глаза не стали слипаться, потом выключил ночник и лег спать.  
Ему снились длинные тёмные волосы, в которых запутались его пальцы, пронзительные синие глаза и улыбка на тонких, жестких губах. 

Глава 2  
Эребор гудел. Эребор шумел. В Эреборе было не протолкнуться.  
Бильбо хмурился всю дорогу, пока Фундисоны везли его до отеля. Люди толпились повсюду и лишний раз напоминали Бильбо, каким невысоким он был. Казалось, никто не замечал низенького мужчину, макушкой едва достающего до их локтей. Бильбо был рад, что Двалин отпугивал любопытствующих.  
Пока он с интересом рассматривал миниатюрный фонтан в холле, Балин зарегистрировал его у стойки администратора, а затем его направили к лифту. Вот тут Бильбо резко остановился.  
— Э-э… я лучше по лестнице, — произнес он, слабо улыбнувшись Балину.  
— Что за чушь. — Пальцы Двалина сдавили его плечо. — Нам на двадцать третий этаж.  
— Отличная разминка, — ответил Бильбо, не двигаясь с места. Но все его попытки избежать лифта оказались тщетны: Двалин, не убирая руки, завел его внутрь. За спиной Бильбо встал Ори, что-то набирая на телефоне и то и дело бросая укоризненные взгляды на Двалина.  
Бильбо шумно вздохнул, когда двери закрылись, и кабина поехала вверх. Бильбо всегда недолюбливал лифты. Ему становилось дурно от одной мысли, что эта металлическая коробка в любой момент может ухнуть вниз. Но, похоже, что никто из присутствующих не замечал его дискомфорта, и он сосредоточился на дыхательном упражнении.  
Через несколько тысячелетий лифт звякнул, и Бильбо первым вылетел в коридор. Он остановился, сделал глубокий вдох и, радуясь, что всё позади, последовал за остальными. Ори обеспокоенно взглянул на него, но Фундисоны ничего не заметили.  
Они вошли в дверь под номером «3», и, к его удивлению, в комнате уже кто-то был. Точнее, не в комнате, а в люксе, потому что, как заметил он с немалой степенью обиды, пространства здесь было даже больше, чем во всей его квартире.  
Двалин плюхнул сумку Бильбо на диван, не обращая внимания на гримасу Бильбо затем потянулся, разминая спину, и повернулся к двум ожидающим их мужчинам.  
— Бэггинс, это Бофур и Бифур, — пробурчал Двалин, указав на них кивком. — А это Бильбо Бэггинс. Наш сыщик.  
— Здравствуйте, — промямлил Бильбо.  
Бифур показался ему нервным, раздраженным и опасным. Он не мог устоять на одном месте, и его взгляд без остановки блуждал по комнате. Его косматая борода была полна седины, но не от возраста, а скорее от стресса.  
Бофур был полной его противоположностью. Бороду он делил на две части, а на голове носил забавную шапку. Его бодрое настроение и яркая улыбка тут же успокоили напряженного Бильбо.  
Весёлый Бофур был полной его противоположностью. Его волосы были заплетены в две косицы, на голове он носил забавную шапку, а от его открытой улыбки на душе у Бильбо вмиг стало светлее.  
— И вам привет, мистер Бэггинс, — поприветствовал он Бильбо. — Я буду вашим гидом. А это Бифур, мой кузен, и он будет вашим водителем. Куда вы, туда и он.  
— Я обойдусь без водителя! — пропищал Бильбо. — Правда.  
Бифур проворчал нечто неразборчивое и хлопнул в ладони, привлекая внимание. Он что-то быстро показал на языке глухонемых, и Бофур кивнул ему в ответ.  
— Бифур настаивает, — объяснил он и рассмеялся, увидев растерянное лицо Бильбо. — Не переживайте, мистер Бэггинс. Он не глухой, просто не говорит. Несчастный случай в молодости. Он вас прекрасно слышит, просто ответить не может.  
Бильбо медленно кивнул, соглашаясь, и осмотрелся. Роскошный люкс состоял из гостиной и двух спален. Со своего места Бильбо заметил одну с двумя кроватями и нераспакованными сумками на полу. Бильбо предположил, что тут остановились Бифур и Бофур.  
Пока остальные что-то обсуждали, Бильбо заглянул во вторую комнату, которую, по-видимому, будет занимать он.  
К огромному удивлению Бильбо, там уже кто-то был. На одной из двух кроватей, опустив светловолосую голову, сидел молодой парень. Бильбо узнал его сразу же — это был Фили.  
Как будто почувствовав на себе взгляд постороннего, Фили поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на него. Прежде чем Бильбо успел среагировать, Фили пересек комнату и, схватив Бильбо за руку, молниеносно вывернул её, заламывая так, что Бильбо уткнулся носом в ковёр.  
«Прекрасно для начала…»  
— Как ты сюда попал? — спросил Фили. — Кто ты?  
— Фили! Фили, нет! — где-то рядом закричал Ори. Руку Бильбо освободили, и тот растянулся на ковре. Ори оттолкнул Фили и кинулся помогать Бильбо подняться.  
— Вы в порядке, мистер Бэггинс? — спросил он обеспокоенно.  
— Да-да, — оторопело пробормотал Бильбо, — святые небеса…  
— Бэггинс? — переспросил Фили потрясенно. — О, нет…  
Бильбо услышал, как захохотал Двалин, и ободряюще улыбнулся Фили.  
— Ничего страшного, сынок. Не нужно было тебя отвлекать, — произнес он, потирая затылок. — Бильбо Бэггинс, к твоим услугам.  
— Фили Дурин, к вашим, —пристыженно пробормотал Фили.  
— Ладно, раз все разобрались, — вмешался Двалин, закатив глаза, — мы вас оставим.  
Первым попрощался и вышел Балин. Двалин последовал за ним, но остановился у дверей и обернулся:  
— Ори!  
Тут же откликнувшись, Ори бросился к нему и, проходя мимо, на прощание улыбнулся Бильбо. Двалин проводил Ори хмурым взглядом и, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, тоже напоследок смерил Бильбо взглядом.  
— Что ж, — произнес Бильбо, отряхиваясь, — и зачем ты здесь?  
— Я знаю брата лучше всех, — ответил Фили, печально вздохнув, — я хочу помочь его найти.  
— Не откажусь от помощи, — признался Бильбо. Он сходил в гостиную, взял сумку и, вернувшись в спальню, поставил ее на свободную кровать. — Расскажи, как вел себя Кили до исчезновения? Что-нибудь бросилось в глаза?  
— Нет, ничего необычного, — пожал плечами Фили. — Все как всегда.  
— Совсем ничего? — удивился Бильбо. — Может, он был чему-то очень рад или наоборот?  
— Переживал из-за субботы, — снова пожал плечами Фили. — Он должен был участвовать в стрелковом турнире против лучших лучников школы Мирквуд Сентрал Хай. Туда же должны были прийти рекруты из национальной сборной. Но переживать причин не было — Кили — лучший лучник в Эреборе. Он обожает стрельбу из лука.  
— Он сильно нервничал?  
— Совсем немного, — ответил Фили. — Кили не позволяет себе нервничать. Да и дядя этого не любит. Говорит, что нервяки для неженок: чем сидеть сложа руки, лучше терпеть и справляться самостоятельно.  
— А что насчет другой команды? — поинтересовался Бильбо, доставая ноутбук и включая его. — У кого-нибудь есть на него зуб?  
— О, да, — засмеялся Фили, — у Леголаса Гринлифа. Он в выпускном классе Мирквуд Сентрал. Всегда бесился, что Кили до выпуска еще год, а он уже его обошел.  
— Хм… — Бильбо ввел имя Леголаса в поисковую систему и стал с нетерпением ждать результата поиска. — Готов ли он зайти так далеко, чтобы похитить Кили перед самым турниром?  
— Не просто готов, — покачал головой Фили. — Стрельба для Леголаса значит все, это правда. Но тут дело скорее в его отце.  
— Неужели? — поиск по Леголасу ничего не дал, что не было удивительным, когда дело касается несовершеннолетних. — А кто он?  
— Трандуил Гринлиф, — вздохнул Фили, — он… ну, он дядин «коллега» в Мирквуде.  
— Ничего себе, — Бильбо быстро ввел имя и пораженно уставился на экран. — Он мэр?!  
— А разве я не говорил? — с усмешкой ответил Фили. — Политика всего лишь прикрытие. Дядя, по крайней мере, не скрывается.  
Как и следовало ожидать, на Трандуила ничего не было, но многие детективы добавили собственные комментарии к его анкете, отметив, что он был замешан и в их делах. Трандуил казался противным типом, с которым Бильбо не хотел бы пересекаться.  
— Это плохо, — пробормотал Бильбо, — а где ты нашел вещи Кили?  
— Я вас отведу, — Фили вскочил на ноги. — Дядя оцепил периметр, так что там ничего не трогали.  
Бильбо удивился, это существенно облегчит задачу. Он кивнул и взял сумку, повесив ее на плечо.  
— Отлично, показывай дорогу.

***

Испытав еще одну кошмарную поездку на лифте, усугубленную рассказом Бофура о слабых тросах и ничтожности шанса на выживание после падения с такой высоты, Бильбо и Фили устроились на заднем сидении элегантного авто. Бифур был за рулем, а Бофур — на переднем пассажирском сидении.  
В окне мелькал пейзаж города, но Бильбо и не старался его рассмотреть. Он достал ноутбук, положил на колени, открыл его и дважды проверил сигнал с мобильника Кили, его все еще не было — либо телефон был выключен, либо уничтожен.  
Не было новостей и от Фалько, значит, и банковской карточкой Кили не пользовался. Походило, что она осталась среди его вещей или же Кили не хотел, чтобы его нашли.  
Бильбо протер усталые глаза и взглянул в окно. Машина как раз замедлила ход, Бильбо захлопнул ноутбук, достал из сумки фотоаппарат и записную книжку, закинул ремешок на шею и заткнул за ухо ручку. Пора поработать.  
Дверь машины открылась, и Бильбо поспешил в переулок. Фили заверил его, что место осталось нетронутым. Очевидно, Торину хватило ума сохранить место пропажи племянника как есть. Бильбо нырнул под заграждение и тут же начал фотографировать. Рюкзак лежал на боку, вокруг разбросаны вещи. Бильбо нахмурился — он два раза проверил рюкзак и нашел калькулятор, несколько флешек USB и набор ключей.  
Подозрения Бильбо росли, он внимательно осмотрел разбросанные вокруг вещи Кили. Листы бумаги, папки, джемпер с эмблемой школы и шарф. Закончив фотографировать место происшествия, Бильбо быстро сделал заметки в блокноте.  
— Нашли что-нибудь? — просил Фили взволнованно, не заходя за заграждение. Бильбо на мгновение растерялся. Он про него забыл.  
— О, да! — произнес он воодушевленно. — Довольно много!  
— Да? — оживился Фили.  
— Скажи, у Кили есть личный ноутбук? — спросил Бильбо. Когда Фили кивнул, он продолжил: — Музыкальный плеер? — Еще один кивок. — Я так и думал. Тут их нет.  
— И что с того? — удивился Фили.  
— Пока точно не знаю, — пожал плечами Бильбо, — но есть пара предположений.  
— Так поделитесь ими, раз уж вам за это платят, — раздался за спиной незнакомый голос. Оторвав взгляд от блокнота, Бильбо поражённо уставился на появившегося рядом с Фили мужчину, неприятно знакомого мужчину. Знакомого с той ночи, когда он уснул, уткнувшись лицом в его фотографию.  
Торин Дубощит пришел познакомиться с частным детективом, которого нанял, чтобы тот нашел племянника.  
Вживую он был намного привлекательнее, чем на снимке. Длинные темные волосы Торин носил свободными, заплетая лишь несколько прядей, а аккуратную бороду скреплял зажимами. Он смотрел пронзительными голубыми глазами прямо на Бильбо. Высокий и широкоплечий, он возвышался над ним, стараясь запугать.  
Нахмурившись, Бильбо выпрямился во весь рост. Торин сердито буравил его взглядом.  
— Все, что у меня есть, мистер Дубощит, это теории, — отрезал Бильбо, подойдя к заграждению, и нагнулся, чтобы пройти под ним. — И теории неоднозначные. Исходя из увиденного, я могу сделать десятки выводов. Но до тех пор, пока не получу больше информации, я не намерен делать окончательное заявление! Поэтому наберитесь терпения, и я озвучу свою окончательную версию произошедшего, как только она у меня появится!  
Бильбо практически увидел, как у Фили отвисла челюсть. Стоящий за спиной Торина Бофур чуть ли не катался по земле от смеха, хватаясь за бока. Бифур зажимал ему рот, чтобы заглушить хохот кузена.  
— Сейчас ты работаешь на меня, — рассвирепел Торин, приблизившись к Бильбо и нависая над ним, — и будешь выполнять, что я скажу.  
— Вы мой клиент, — не колеблясь, произнес Бильбо, игнорируя психологическое давление, — а не мой хозяин!  
— Я плачу тебе!  
— Что не подразумевает рабовладение! — Бильбо уже был по горло сыт Торином Дубощитом. — Если я что-нибудь обнаружу, вы узнаете об этом первым. А пока, мистер Дубощит, прошу меня извинить, но меня ждет работа.  
С этими словами Бильбо направился к машине. Бофур открыл дверь и пораженно уставился на Бильбо.  
Бильбо обернулся на Торина, который смотрел прямо на него, пока его не отвлек Фили. Они говорили очень тихо, потом Торин положил руку на плечо племянника и обнял его, коснувшись лбом его лба. Затем он передал Фили клочок бумаги и направился к машине, припаркованной за автомобилем, на котором приехал Бильбо.  
Сидя в машине, Бильбо с горящим лицом рассматривал снимки и хмурился. Он понимал, что сорвался, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Торин просто… выбешивал. Бильбо хотелось наорать на Торина, чтобы тот перестал смотреть на него свысока.  
Фили сел рядом, и Бильбо решился поднять на него взгляд. На лице Фили была улыбка.  
— Никогда не видел, чтобы дядю так умело поставили на место, — рассмеялся он. — Даже мама не всегда решается ему указывать. А она страшная женщина!  
— Мне нужно с ней поговорить, — пробормотал Бильбо, ухватившись за возможность перевести тему. — Когда ее можно будет увидеть?  
— Сейчас она свободна… — ответил Фили с искоркой в глазах.  
Бильбо оживился:  
— Замечательно, тогда мы…  
— …И поэтому дядя сейчас к ней поехал, — закончил Фили. Бильбо со вздохом откинулся назад.  
— Хорошо. Раз так, — решил Бильбо, — тогда в школу или стрелковый клуб.  
— Школа ближе, — ответил Фили. — Бифур! Едем в Эребор Сентрал Хай!  
Машина тронулась, а Бильбо вернулся к фотографиям.  
Работы у него был непочатый край.

***

Эребор Сентрал Хай отличалась от всех школ, которые когда-либо видел Бильбо. Главное здание, огромный серый четырехэтажный монолит, скатами, мостиками и коридорами примыкал к нескольким зданиям поменьше. Бильбо насчитал целых три спортзала, целых четыре стадиона, олимпийских размеров бассейн, несколько теннисных кортов, тихий зеленый дворик, концертный зал, лекционный зал…  
Бильбо с ностальгией вспомнил свою общеобразовательную школу, единственную на весь Шир, которая размещалась в единственном здании, имела всего один спортзал и один стадион, и тот делила с начальной школой по соседству.  
Записавшись на проходной и получив бейджик посетителя, Бильбо отправился исследовать. Он и не ждал, что обнаружит тут что-нибудь важное, но посмотреть все равно стоило. Фили показал ему личный шкафчик Фили показал ему личный шкафчик Кили и попытался открыть, а когда не получилось, пошел за завхозом.   
Бильбо закатил глаза, прижался ухом к металлической дверце и стал поворачивать замок, прислушиваясь к щелчкам.  
Замок был дешевым, как и все замки на школьных шкафчиках, так что открылся довольно быстро. Довольный, Бильбо потер руки и заглянул внутрь.  
Вещей там было не так уж и много. Несколько учебников, тетрадей и карандашей. Но внимание Бильбо привлекла маленькая фотография, прикрепленная к задней стенке. Снимок был маленьким, замусоленным и потрепанным по краям. Увидев, кто изображен на фотографии, Бильбо удивленно поднял брови и быстро спрятал фотографию в карман.  
Вернувшийся Фили с неверием увидел, что Бильбо уже деловито перебирает тетради Кили по биологии. Подошедший завхоз безразлично окинул их взглядом и ушёл, недовольно ворча, что его напрасно оторвали от дел.  
— Интересного тут ничего нет, — пояснил Бильбо, возвращая учебник на место. — Как думаешь, имеет смысл говорить с одноклассниками?  
— Дядя уже разговаривал, — ответил Фили, пожав плечами. — Он примчался и начал терроризировать всю школу. Собрал всех в актовом зале и потребовал выйти вперед тем, кто что-либо знает. Довел до слез шесть девчонок и какого-то пацана.  
— А учителя?  
— И одного из учителей.  
— Да нет, я имею в виду, имеет ли смысл с ними говорить? — вздохнул Бильбо. Фили пожал плечами.  
— Наверное, нет. Кили вышел из школы в то же время, что и всегда, — пояснил Фили. — Что бы ни с ним не произошло, это случилось за стенами школы.  
— Тогда, думаю, тут мы закончили, — заявил Бильбо, кивнув на выход. — В стрелковый клуб?

***

Стрелковый клуб находился всего в паре сотен метров от школы и занимал все шестиэтажное здание, стрельбища находились внутри, лишь одно располагалось на крыше.  
Как выяснилось, инструкторы не видели Кили после исчезновения, и все о нем беспокоились. Когда Фили убежал искать шкафчик Кили, Бильбо остался опросить несколько студентов из команды Кили.  
— Значит, ничего необычного в его поведении не было? — уточнил Бильбо. — Лишь переживал из-за соревнований?  
— Соревнований или, скорее, встречи с соперником, — фыркнула одна из девочек. — Когда Кили и Леголас находятся в одной комнате, воздух между ними можно ножом резать.  
— Все настолько плохо? — поднял бровь Бильбо. Один из мальчиков кивнул.  
— Оба лучшие в своем клубе, а то и в своих городах, — объяснил он. — Леголас даже приходит сюда раз в неделю, чтобы посостязаться с Кили. Они тренировались часами, даже когда в клубе уже никого не было.  
Бильбо сделал пометку. Похоже, ему действительно надо будет поговорить с этим Леголасом.  
— В шкафчике ничего нет, — вернувшись, сообщил Фили. — Только инвентарь.  
— Тогда, думаю, можно возвращаться в отель, — кивнул Бильбо. — Мне нужно все обдумать.  
На полпути к отелю телефон Бильбо тренькнул входящим сообщением от Фалько: «Кто-то воспользовался второй картой. Сняли большую сумму из банкомата в Эреборе».  
Бильбо ответил: «Адрес пришлешь?»  
— Фили, планы поменялись, — сообщил Бильбо, когда пришла вторая смска. — Едем на Алмазный проспект, к банкомату Национального банка Эребора.  
— Одна из карт Кили? — оживился Фили, оказавшись придавленным Бильбо от того, как резво Бифур развернул машину. Не дожидаясь ответа, Фили достал телефон и нажал пару кнопок: — Дядя, Бильбо говорит, что карточкой Кили воспользовались в банкомате на Алмазном проспекте.  
Бильбо застонал и больно приложился лбом о стекло. Ну здорово, теперь туда примчится и Торин. Вот его как раз Бильбо и не хватало.  
Бифур гнал как сумасшедший, несясь по улицам на максимально возможной скорости, и прибыл на Алмазный проспект в рекордно короткое время. И все же, когда они приехали на место, Двалин уже был там — расхаживал около банкомата, встроенного в стену здания банка.  
Бильбо вышел из припарковавшейся машины и осмотрел улицу, ища кого-нибудь подозрительного. Торин заметил его взгляд, и тоже стал осматриваться, потом к нему присоединился и Ори. Подойдя к Бильбо, Торин протянул черно-белый снимок с камеры безопасности.  
На снимке был светловолосый парень, склонившийся над экраном банкомата. И это точно был не Кили.  
— Кто это? — спросил Бильбо, подняв глаза на Торина.  
— Разве не ваша работа это выяснить? — рявкнул тот. Бильбо отшатнулся.  
— Должен признаться, прямо сейчас я почти готов отказаться! — нахмурившись, ответил Бильбо. — Я не заслужил такого обращения!  
— Дядя, не надо, — вмешался Фили, становясь между Бильбо и Торином. — Мистер Бэггинс, давайте вернемся в отель?  
Бильбо сложил снимок пополам, пробормотав про неумеющих себя вести грубиянов. Торин не отводил от него сердитого взгляда, но потом отвернулся к Фили.  
— Мистер Бэггинс? — осторожно приблизился Ори к Бильбо. — Прическа, которую носит молодой человек с фотографии, сейчас очень популярна в Мирквуде.  
— Я этого и боялся, — вздохнул Бильбо, убирая снимок. — Мне нужно туда съездить. Лучше завтра.  
— Святые небеса, — взволнованно произнес Ори, — в Мирквуде нам не обрадуются…  
— Тогда я поеду один, — пожал плечами Бильбо. Ори тихо вскрикнул и замотал головой.  
— Вы не можете!   
— Что он не может? — подошел Торин, услышав конец разговора. — Что хочет сделать мистер Бэггинс?  
— Съездить в Мирквуд, — сообщил Бильбо. — В одиночку.  
— Исключено, — нахмурился Торин. — Я запрещаю.  
— В таком случае, вы никогда не вернете племянника, — бесстрастно ответил Бильбо. — Мирквуд — моя главная зацепка.  
Торин подошел вплотную, возвышаясь над ним. Бильбо поднял голову, и по его спине пробежала легкая дрожь. Его всегда привлекали высокие и сильные мужчины, и Бильбо нравилось, когда его партнеры иногда брали над ним власть, но сейчас совсем не время думать об этом! Стоящий за спиной Торина Фили закашлялся, и Торин снова нахмурился.  
— Вы не поедете в одиночку. Это слишком опасно, — низко прорычал Торин. — Возьмите с собой сопровождение.  
— Нет, — фыркнул Бильбо. — Я взрослый человек и сам могу о себе позаботиться.  
— Вы упрямый…  
Фили опять закашлялся. Торин сжал челюсти и бросил взгляд на племянника.  
— Я буду спокоен, — произнес он сквозь стиснутые зубы, — если буду знать, что с вами будут четыре моих человека.  
Бильбо подозрительно на него посмотрел:  
— Один.  
— Три.  
— Два, и я выберу их сам.  
Торин взглянул на Бильбо, как будто хотел продолжить спор, но под ответным прямым взглядом тяжело вздохнул:  
— Согласен.  
— Вот и замечательно, — протиснулся мимо него Бильбо, отгоняя мысли о том, какое у Торина крепкое и сильное тело. — До завтра, Ори, Фили.  
Бильбо успел юркнуть в машину, когда Торин взорвался:  
— Ори?! Ты выбираешь Ори?!   
— Дядя, успокойся.  
— Я не успокоюсь! Двалин! Это же смешно!  
— Не смешно, потому что Ори не едет.  
— Я прошу прощения, мистер Двалин, но я поеду.  
— Только через мой труп, парень.  
— Дядя, ты ведешь себя глупо.  
— Глупо? Это не я везу тебя в Мирквуд без сопровождения!  
— Сопровождение может привлечь лишнее внимание.  
— Вот именно! Спасибо, Ори!  
— Что за бредни! Торин, почему мы вообще обсуждаем… Ори! Отойди от машины!  
— Вы мне не брат, мистер Двалин. И я не обязан вас слушаться.  
— Ори, клянусь, если ты сядешь в эту машину… Ори!  
Бильбо выдохнул, когда Ори, вслед за Фили, забрался к нему в салон. Бифур растерянно смотрел на них, но Бофур его пихнул, и они тронулись с места, направляясь обратно в отель.  
Ори расхохотался, а Фили, сидевший по другую руку от Бильбо, фыркал от смеха. Бильбо покачал головой, словно перед ним был Фродо.   
— Надеюсь, у вас не будет серьезных неприятностей из-за меня, — сказал Бильбо со вздохом. Фили ответил ему озорным взглядом.  
— Когда дело касается дяди, вряд ли вы сможете навлечь на нас слишком серьезные неприятности, — загадочно сообщил он. — Он тут же вам все простит, когда вы поднимете на него свои ореховые глаза.  
Бильбо покраснел от намека, прозвучавшего в словах Фили.  
— У меня карие глаза, а не ореховые, — пробормотал он. — И ты все выдумываешь.  
— О, — Ори тут же перестал смеяться и сел ровно, — мистер Двалин, наверное, так на меня злится.  
— Пусть поволнуется, — ответил Фили, положив руку ему на плечи. — Ты столько лет ходил за ним хвостиком. Так пускай почувствует, какого это, когда тебя нет рядом.  
Ори густо покраснел и опустил от смущения голову. Бильбо удивленно наблюдал за сценой. Интересно.  
— Они будут ждать нас в отеле, — вздохнул Фили. — И дядя снова будет спорить.  
— Тогда мы не будем возвращаться в отель, — спокойно ответил Бильбо. — Бофур, едем в Шир.  
— Конечно, как скажете.  
— В Шир, мистер Бэггинс? — удивился Ори. — Но зачем?  
— Потому что там мы переночуем у меня, — ответил Бильбо, дотягиваясь до своей сумки и доставая фотоаппарат. — И так мы будем на полпути к Мирквуду.  
— Никогда не был в Шире, — поделился Фили.  
Бильбо улыбнулся и открыл просмотр фотографий:  
— Тогда считайте поездку экскурсией.

***

Сэмуайз был бескрайне смущен, когда Бильбо застал его с Рози Коттон. Бильбо осуждающе поцокал и отправил обоих по домам, попросив Сэмуайза вернуться завтра.  
Бильбо сразу ушел к себе, оставив Фили самостоятельно устраивать остальных на ночлег. С тяжелым вздохом он рухнул на постель, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя. Полежав некоторое время, он глубоко вздохнул, взял телефон и открыл меню быстрого набора.   
— Дядя?  
— Фродо, как у тебя дела?  
— Все хорошо, дядя. Я уже устроился. Как продвигается дело?  
— Не скучаю. Завтра еду в Мирквуд.  
— Ого, Мирквуд. Осторожнее там. Даже я знаю, что Дуринов там не особо жалуют.  
— Обо мне не беспокойся. Лучше сам будь аккуратнее там, в Гондоре.  
— Приходится, дядя. Ты же моя единственная семья. Я… Ох, да ладно тебе, ты сам знаешь, что я имел в виду!  
— Что, прости?  
— О! Это я не тебе, дядя! Страннику.  
— Ясно. Что ж, передай ему, чтобы присматривал за тобой или он у меня попляшет.  
— Как скажешь, дядя.  
— Я позвоню тебе завтра. Когда вернусь из Мирквуда. Спокойной ночи, Фродо.  
— Спокойной ночи, дядя.  
Бильбо положил телефон на тумбочку и с тяжелым вздохом перевернулся на спину. Обувь он скинул еще в коридоре, а пояс снял перед тем, как упасть на кровать. Глаза слипались, и Бильбо готов был забыться тяжелым сном, как тишину нарушил зазавонивший телефон.  
Застонав, Бильбо перевернулся и схватил мобильник, принимая вызов:  
— Бильбо Бэггинс.  
— Где вы?  
— Гд… Кто это?  
— А сам как думаешь?  
— Мистер Дубощит…  
— Ваше местоположение, Бэггинс.  
— Не ваше дело.  
— Если вы уже в Мирквуде…  
— То вы никогда этого не узнаете, если только не обыщете каждый отель. А теперь, прошу меня извинить, но я вымотан и хотел бы немного поспать.  
— Ты… ты самый упертый, невыносимый карлик из всех, что я когда-либо встречал!  
— Карлик? Кого вы назвали карликом?! И упертым? Да чья бы корова мычала!  
— А это еще что значит?  
— Это значит, что вы самый неотесанный, высокомерный, эгоистичный придурок из всех, с кем мне доводилось работать!  
— Ты сейчас же скажешь мне, где вы находитесь!  
— Нет!  
Бильбо знал, что поступает глупо, но он сбросил звонок и переключил телефон на беззвучный режим. Мобильный тут же начал жужжать и Бильбо перевернул его экраном вниз. Потом поднялся с кровати и переоделся в мягкую пижаму. Нырнув обратно в постель и глубоко вздохнув, Бильбо накрылся одеялом. Уютно устроившись, он закрыл глаза, отгоняя воспоминания о низком голосе Торина.

***

Бильбо проснулся в плохом настроении. В телефоне его уже ждали три новых сообщения от Торина:  
«Устраивать немой бойкот просто смешно. Возьми трубку». — Т. Дубощит  
«Черт бы тебя побрал, Бэггинс, не влезь в неприятности». — Т. Дубощит  
«Будь осторожен». — Т. Дубощит  
Прочитав последнее сообщение, Бильбо невольно улыбнулся. Плохого настроения как не бывало. Заправляя кровать и одеваясь, он уже бодро напевал себе под нос.  
В гостиной Бильбо увидел Бофура, распластавшегося на диване, но съехавшего ногами на пол, и довольного Бифура, устроившегося в кресле. Бильбо на цыпочках прокрался в комнату Фродо, где на кровати свернулись похрапывающий Фили и Ори, утянувший большую часть одеяла на себя.  
Бильбо подошел к Фили и легонько потряс за плечо. Тот засопел и, схватив Бильбо за рубашку, притянул того в крепкие объятия.  
— Фили! — прошипел Бильбо. — Отпусти меня!  
— Т-ш-ш, Кили, — пробормотал Фили во сне, — мне холодно…  
— Фили!  
Фили проснулся и распахнул глаза, сонно глядя на Бильбо:  
— Бильбо? Что случилось?..  
— Отпусти меня!  
— Ой, — Фили отпустил Бильбо и сел, Ори сонно заворочался. — Простите, мистер Бэггинс.  
— Можешь звать меня по имени, — проворчал Бильбо, поднимаясь. — Вставай, нам нужно выезжать.  
Фили кивнул и пихал Ори до тех пор, пока тот не сполз с кровати, сонно потирая глаза.  
Бильбо вернулся в гостиную и обнаружил, что Бофур и Бифур уже встали и привели ее в порядок. Бофур заметил его и широко улыбнулся.  
— Все в порядке, Бильбо? — спросил он, задорно подмигнув. Бильбо покраснел и кивнул, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. Если он взялся за работу, ему не пристало думать, что Бофур по-своему красив и необычайно очарователен.   
— Подождем ребят, — сообщил Бильбо, направляясь на кухню. — А пока, может, чайку?  
— Боюсь, у нас нет на это времени, — с сожалением вздохнул Бофур, последовав за Бильбо. Он прислонился к стене и потянулся, широко улыбнувшись Бильбо. — Хоть Торин временами и пенек с топографическим кретинизмом, но рано или поздно дотумкает заявиться сюда. Если не хочешь афишировать поездку, лучше отправиться Мирквуд прямо сейчас, а поесть уже по дороге.  
— Святые угодники, — посерьезнел Бильбо, — зови ребят. Я выйду через минуту.  
Бофур ушел, а Бильбо вернулся в спальню. Собрав вещи и взяв в руки телефон, он взглянул на экран, поколебался и, быстро набрав сообщение, спрятал телефон в карман.  
«Будь осторожен». — Т. Дубощит  
«Что такое, мистер Дубощит? Можно подумать, вас волнует моя безопасность». — Б. Бэггинс  
«Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, Бэггинс». — Т. Дубощит

***

К огромному неудовольствию Бильбо, Ори с Фили отрубились сразу же, как только сели в машину, устроившись по бокам от него, оказавшегося зажатым посередине. Глядя на это, Бофур негромко засмеялся и попросил кузена остановиться у первой же закусочной. Скоро Бильбо уже сидел с чашечкой горячего чая в руках, а Фили и Ори ожесточённо дули на эспрессо.  
Бофур улыбнулся, подмигнул и передал Бильбо брауни, сказав, что ему обязательно понравится, хоть он, по наблюдениям Бофура, и любит с перчинкой.  
Если бы взгляды могли убивать, то Фили уже бы разыскивала полиция.  
До Мирквуда они ехали молча. Иногда Бофур насвистывал вместе с радио, а когда ловил взгляд Бильбо в зеркале заднего вида, то улыбался или подмигивал. После этого Бильбо краснел и возвращался к просмотру фотографий на своем фотоаппарате.  
Вскоре они въехали в Мирквуд. Если в архитектуре Эребора преобладали золотой и серебряный цвета, то в Мирквуде явно отдавали предпочтение зеленому и коричневому. Город неумолимо приближался, и Бильбо чувствовал, как всё быстрее колотится его сердце.  
Бифур припарковался рядом с трамвайной остановкой, и Бофур выскочил из машины, чтобы открыть пассажирскую дверь. Первым вышел Ори, а потом Бильбо. Фили вылетел последним и направился к расписанию. К нему присоединился и Ори с блокнотом наготове.  
Бильбо хотел подойти к ним, но почувствовал, как ему на плечо легла рука. Обернувшись, он увидел Бофура, который взял его за плечи и посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
— Я знаю, что ты можешь позаботиться о себе сам, — произнес Бофур без обычного веселья. — Но, прошу, Бильбо, будь осторожнее. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.  
— Я… я постараюсь, — запнулся Бильбо, глядя Бофуру в глаза. — Спасибо…  
Бофур хотел что-то ответить, но тут заворчал Бифур, он сказал что-то на жестовом языке, и Бофур сразу помрачнел и отступил от Бильбо, отпуская его плечи.  
— Удачи, Бильбо, — тихо попрощался он и, сгорбившись, вернулся к машине,. Бильбо в замешательстве повернулся к Фили и Ори и заметил, как Фили опустил телефон, который он ранее держал на вытянутой руке. Бильбо посмотрел на него недоуменно.  
— Ты только что меня сфотографировал? — спросил он, ступая на остановку. Мимо пронеслась машина, и Ори помахал ей вслед.  
— Конечно, нет, — оскорбленно ответил Фили. — Отсюда можем доехать до центра. А уже из центра быстренько доберемся до школы Леголаса.  
— А почему на трамвае? — спросил Бильбо, поежившись от резкого ветра и плотнее запахнув пальто. — Почему не на такси?  
— Так быстрее, — пожал плечами Фили. — Трамвайные пути проложены по всему городу. И в пробке не застрянем. Самый удобный транспорт, особенно в дикие пробки в понедельник утром.  
— Ясно, — Бильбо наклонил голову на бок, разглядывая Фили. — Как любопытно…

«Дядя, тебе пора вступить в игру, иначе ты ее проиграешь.» — Ф. Дурин

***

Торин Дубощит никогда не паниковал.  
Он заслужил репутацию хладнокровного и сдержанного человека. А еще беспощадного, решительного и знающего, как добиться того, чего хочет, в личных и профессиональных делах.  
Но Бильбо Бэггинс поразил его сверх меры.  
Когда он впервые увидел детектива, которого нанял, чтобы отыскать племянника, то не удивился, когда почувствовал разливающееся внутри него тепло и желание. Бэггинс полностью соответствовал его типу — невысокий, даже маленький, с медовыми кудрявыми волосами, яркими карими глазами и живым характером.  
Но потом он раскрыл рот и Торину захотелось придушить его прямо на месте.  
А до этого Торин наблюдал, как крошка-детектив порхал по месту преступления, и Торин без особых усилий представил себе их первый разговор. Вот Бэггинс замечает Торина за заграждением и мило краснеет, бросая на него полные обожания взгляды. Но тот изображает холодность и спрашивает только, что Бэггинс обнаружил. А Бэггинс, запинаясь, перечисляет все найденные улики и ловит каждое слово Торина. Тот недолго поразмышляет, а потом, не обращая на Бэггинса ни малейшего внимания, обращается к Фили и Двалину. И Бэггинс следует за ним словно хвостик, заглядывает ему в лицо широко распахнутыми глазами. Торин небрежно потребует его присутствия на ужине и менее чем через четыре часа сможет уложить его в постель.  
Вместо этого Бэггинс его практически послал. Он выпрямился перед Торином во весь рост и велел ждать, пока не придет к окончательному выводу, который устроит их обоих. А затем повернулся и ушел с гордым видом, оставив пораженного Торина.  
После этого Торин захотел его еще больше.  
Позже они встретились у банка, и Бэггинс снова начал выступать и, более того, торговаться. К концу их разговора у Торина почти полностью встал. Он был рад, что Фили вмешался в нужный момент, напомнив, что если Торин не будет вести себя с детективом вежливо, то потеряет все шансы на то, чтобы быть с ним. Торин разозлился, что племянник так быстро обо всем догадался, но после он понял свою ошибку — Бэггинс не был похож на других.  
Торин всегда отдавал предпочтение тем, кто сам падал к его ногам. Неважно, мужчины или женщины, лишь бы они сходили по Торину с ума. Ему нравилось их безоговорочное подчинение и то, как они заглядывали ему в рот. Он всегда выбирал именно такой тип людей и никогда не обращал внимания на других.  
Но ни один из бывших не возбуждал Торина так сильно, как Бэггинс. И ему пришлось пересмотреть свои взгляды. Оказывается, он хотел не безвольную куклу, готовую его ублажать, а партнера, готового драться за доминирование и способного дать ему отпор. По крайней мере, на публике. Торин не сомневался, что как только они с Бэггинсом окажутся в постели, в кровати, стоны этого малыша будут слаще птичьих трелей. Торин уже представил себе, как он гладит бледную кожу, раздвигает мягкие бедра и прижимает к кровати узкие запястья…  
Его мечтания прервал сигнал входящего сообщения.  
«Дядя, тебе пора вступить в игру, иначе ты ее проиграешь». — Ф. Дурин  
«Я оторву Бофуру руку, если он хоть пальцем до него дотронется». — Т. Дубощит  
«Неа. Он тебе нравится. И, кстати, Бифур велел ему отвалить. Сказал не трогать то, что принадлежит другому. Но, дядя, я видел, как Бильбо на него смотрел. Постараюсь закончить все дела поскорее». — Ф. Дурин  
«Молодец». — Т. Дубощит

***

Бильбо уже бывал в Мирквуде, один раз и довольно давно, когда выслеживал сбежавшего из-под залога, поэтому времени на осмотр достопримечательностей не было.  
Фили был прав — трамвай оказался самым удобным транспортом. Они ехали по улицам, обгоняя машины. А когда добрались до центра с высотками и раскинувшимися бутиками, то просто пересели на другой.  
Школа, где учился Леголас, находилась в самом центре. Огромное темно-коричневое здание, все под одной крышей, включая стадион. Гид, который показывал им школу (Бильбо притворился отцом Фили, которого он хочет перевести в Мирквуд, чтобы тот последний год доучился здесь), громко расхваливал все ее преимущества. Но стоило Бильбо мельком упомянуть команду по стрельбе из лука, как гид тут же проводил их на стрельбище, по пути рассказывая о школьной сборной.  
Как только они попали на стрельбище, Ори, притворяющийся личным помощником Бильбо, отвлек гида на себя. У него был целый список вопросов, чтобы занять их сопровождающего.  
Они идеально выбрали время для посещения. Большая перемена была в самом разгаре, и на стрельбище остался лишь один ученик. Он стоял за прозрачным барьером и пускал стрелу за стрелой в мишень у дальней стены стрельбища. Бильбо удивленно узнал звезду, образовавшуюся из стрел.  
— Это Леголас, — тихо прошептал Фили. Бильбо кивнул и снова взглянул на стрелка.  
Он был высоким и зачесывал светлые волосы по мирквудской моде. Когда Леголас повернулся, чтобы взять новую стрелу, он остановился, заметив их. Взгляд серебристых глаз скользнул по Бильбо, потом по Фили, и Леголас улыбнулся, изогнув губы в жесткой усмешке. Он аккуратно отложил лук и вошел к ним в зрительскую кабину.  
— Не верю своим глазам — Фили Дурин, — произнес Леголас, растягивая слова. —Должен сказать, что не подумал бы, что ты станешь шпионить за мной. Хотя мне пора перестать удивляться глупости твоего брата.  
Бильбо удержал Фили за руку, прежде чем тот смог накинуться на Леголаса. Фили прорычал нечто в ответ и возмущённо посмотрел на Бильбо.  
— Фили, выйди, пожалуйста, — мягко велел Бильбо. — На минутку.  
Тот выдернул руку из пальцев Бильбо и вышел. Бильбо проводил его взглядом и повернулся к Леголасу.  
— Ты знаешь, кто я? — спросил он. Леголас наклонил голову на бок и оглядел Бильбо сверху вниз.  
— Нет, не знаю, — произнес он с улыбкой. — И кто же вы?  
— Бильбо Бэггинс, частный детектив, — ответил Бильбо, протянув Леголасу руку, которую тот с любопытством пожал. — Меня наняла семья Дурин, чтобы я нашел Кили. Он пропал.  
— Правда? — спросил Леголас непринужденно, беря бутылку воды со стоящего неподалёку столика. — Никогда не думал, что он из тех трусов, что сбегают с соревнований.  
— Никто так не думает, — ответил Бильбо, внимательно наблюдая за Леголасом. — Говорят, вы видитесь примерно раз в неделю. Когда вы тренировались в прошлый раз, ничего странного не заметил?  
— Мы не тренировались вместе, — возразил Леголас, устраиваясь на одной из лавок и вытягивая перед собой длинные ноги. — Мы лишь находимся на одном стрельбище в одно и то же время.  
— На протяжении нескольких часов, когда остальные уже давно разошлись по домам, — заметил Бильбо, садясь напротив. — И вы даже не разговаривали?  
—Мы сошлись во мнении, что в тишине терпеть легче, — пояснил Леголас, крутя в пальцах бутылку. — Ха, значит, младший Дурин сбежал? Жаль, без него состязаться мне не с кем. Мне нравилось утирать ему нос.  
— Я слышал, что обычно все происходит как раз наоборот, — заметил Бильбо, наблюдая за Леголасом из-под ресниц. — Говорят, это он тебя уделывает.  
Леголас улыбнулся и откинулся на защитное стекло. Некоторое время он молча смотрел на Бильбо, потом вздохнул и выпрямился.  
— Что вы от меня хотите, мистер Бэггинс? — спросил он прямо. — Моя большая перемена длится всего час, и я бы хотел еще успеть на стрельбище.  
— Это ты организовал пропажу Кили, чтобы он не смог выиграть у тебя первое место? — спросил Бильбо так же прямо. — У твоего отца есть власть и влияние, чтобы провернуть это без последствий.  
— Нет, не я, — поднялся Леголас, потягиваясь. — Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но мне нравилось соревноваться с Кили. Не давало заскучать и всегда держало меня в тонусе. Я бы не избавился от единственного достойного соперника и своей главной мотивации.  
— И твой отец не стал бы действовать по твоей указке? — спросил Бильбо, тоже вставая с места. — Организовывать пропажу Кили, чтобы обеспечить тебе победу?  
— Почему бы вам не спросить это у него? — ответил Леголас.  
Бильбо усмехнулся:  
— Не думаю, что у мэра Мирквуда найдется время на обычного сыщика, — честно ответил он, беря сумку.  
— Он может найти на вас время, раз уж это настолько важно, — сказал Леголас, его улыбка превратилась в ухмылку. Он подошел к Бильбо и, забрав у него блокнот и ручку, написал короткую записку на первой странице, вернув потом все Бильбо. — Держите. Покажите это его секретарю, и встретитесь с ним в течение часа. А теперь я вынужден откланяться, мистер Бэггинс.  
Бильбо не стал его задерживать, с любопытством наблюдая за Леголасом. Тот вернулся на стрельбище, поднял лук, быстро его осмотрел и выбрал стрелу. Через секунду, идеально изогнув спину, он прицелился и выпустил стрелу.  
Она попала точно в центр.  
Бильбо запихал блокнот обратно в сумку и направился к выходу. У двери он остановился, заметив школьный рюкзак в углу стеллажа у выхода. Бильбо оглянулся — Леголас все еще стоял к нему спиной, тогда Бильбо взял рюкзак и засунул туда руку. Он нашел телефон, вытащил его и, вернув рюкзак на место, быстро вышел из кабины.  
Бильбо успел положить телефон в карман, когда на него налетел Фили.  
— Что он рассказал? — спросил он. — Он видел Кили?  
— Говорит, что не видел, — ответил Бильбо, направляясь к Ори и гиду. — Но и не удивился, когда я сказал, что Кили пропал.  
— Вот засранец, — прошипел Фили. — Он что-то знает.  
— Сейчас это не имеет значения. Мы не можем тут больше оставаться, — ответил Бильбо, когда из-за поворота появился Ори с гидом. — Нам нужно встретиться с мэром.  
Пока Бильбо показывал ошарашенному Фили записку, написанную Леголасом, к ним присоединился Ори. Бильбо улыбнулся ему и направился к лестнице. Он был рад, что сопровождающий показывал им каждый этаж по отдельности, ведя их с первого до последнего, так как при этом отпадала необходимость подниматься на лифте.  
— Давайте вызовем лифт, — попросил Фили. — Мы же на чёр-те каком этаже.  
— Себе и вызывай, — бросил Бильбо через плечо. — А я лучше по лестнице.  
Когда закрывались двери лифта, Бильбо услышал, как Ори сказал Фили, что подозревает у него клаустрофобию.  
Вздохнув, Бильбо пошёл по лестнице. Ори был почти прав, но все же не совсем. Бильбо не страдал клаустрофобией, он просто терпеть не мог лифты. Люди не должны летать между этажами в узеньких металлических ящиках, болтающихся на проводах. Лестницы — идеальный вариант.  
Бильбо достал из кармана телефон Леголаса и разблокировал экран, скользнув по нему большим пальцем. Фоновым изображением стояла мишень с двумя стрелами, идеально расположившимися в центре. Бильбо открыл папку сообщений и просмотрел диалоги.  
Были сообщения от отца Леголаса, от его одноклассников — они спрашивали домашнее задание, пустяковая переписка с кем-то из семьи… Взгляд Бильбо зацепился за одно имя и он открыл ветку:  
От Х. Марчуордена: Забрал.  
От Л. Гринлифа: Спасибо, Халдир. Я твой должник.  
От Х. Марчуордена: Сегодня вечером отвезу в Домашний Приют.  
От Л. Гринлифа: Отлично. С картой проблем не было?  
От Х. Марчуордена: Никаких. Завтра вернусь в Эребор и использую остальные в разных банкоматах. Это их отвлечет.  
От Л. Гринлифа: Спасибо тебе, друг.

Нахмурившись, Бильбо закрыл переписку. Значит того парня у банкомата зовут Халдир Марчуорден. Бильбо открыл список вызовов, но он был чист. Тогда он просмотрел адресную книгу, но знакомых номеров не было, даже номера Кили.  
Но один номер привлек его внимание — под контактом «Домашний Приют». Бильбо скопировал этот номер и номер Халдира на собственный телефон, а потом удалил его переписку с Леголасом.  
Бильбо спустился быстро, он привык пользоваться лестницами, поэтому много времени не потребовалось. Попав в главный холл, он подошел к дежурной.  
— Ваш сын и помощник ждут вас на улице, — улыбнулась девушка. — Надеюсь, вам понравилась экскурсия?  
— Очень, — ответил Бильбо. Он положил телефон Леголаса на стойку. — На пролете я нашел телефон. Наверное, кто-то потерял.  
— О, благодарю вас, — обрадовалась девушка. — Другие могли и не вернуть. Спасибо вам, сэр!  
Бильбо попрощался и вышел на улицу. Ори сидел на ступенях, что-то рисуя в блокноте. Фили в нетерпении ходил по тротуару.  
— В мэрию? — спросил он мрачно. Бильбо кивнул.  
— В мэрию.

«Мы в Мирквуде. Вы где?» — Т. Дубощит

***

Трандуил Гринлиф отличался от Торина Дубощита, как небо от земли.  
Трандуил был высоким и худощавым, а Торин сбитым. И в противоположность Торину — бледная кожа и светлые, почти белые, волосы. При этом он излучал ту же ауру власти, самодовольства и жажду контроля.  
Взгляд переливающихся, как ртуть, глаз прошелся по Бильбо от пальцев ног до самой макушки.  
— Я не знаю, где находится младший Дурин, — растягивая слова, произнес он мягким, обманчиво спокойным голосом, откидываясь в кресле. — И я немного оскорблен вашим предположением обратного, мистер Бэггинс.  
Фили, вставший за спинкой кресла Бильбо, переминался с ноги на ногу в явном нетерпении. Бильбо бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд, и Фили моментально застыл, не переставая, впрочем, буравить взглядом Трандуила. Во втором кресле, рядом с Бильбо, сидел Ори, сжавшийся в надежде остаться незамеченным.  
— Для вашего удивления нет причин, господин мэр, — произнес Бильбо, склонив голову на бок. — Кили — главный соперник вашего сына, и вдруг он исчезает. Не говоря уже о не совсем дружеских отношениях между вами и семьей Дурин.  
Трандуил мрачно усмехнулся и, бросив взгляд на Фили и Ори, посмотрел на Бильбо.  
— Отпустите сторожевых псов, мистер Бэггинс, — произнес он мягко. — И мы все обсудим.  
— Нет, — не мешкая, ответил Фили. — Мы никуда не уйдем.  
— Тогда наша встреча окончена, — пожал плечами Трандуил. Он поднялся с места и указал рукой на дверь: — Я очень занят, господа.  
Бильбо тоже поднялся и, кивнув Трандуилу, повернулся к Фили.  
— Хорошо, мы уходим, — сказал он. Первым к двери направился Фили, за ним Ори. Последним шел Бильбо и, когда оба вышли за дверь, захлопнул ее и быстро запер ее на замок изнутри. Фили тут же заколотил в тяжелую дверь, его крики заглушали толстые стены.  
Бильбо повернулся к Трандуиулу, но тот улыбнулся и, не обращая внимания на тяжелые удары Фили, снова сел за стол и пригласил Бильбо вернуться в кресло. Затем Трандуил открыл верхний ящик стола, достал бутылку скотча и два стакана, наполнил их и протянул один Бильбо.  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул тот, выпив одним глотком. Скотч был отличным и, подумал Бильбо, очень дорогим. — Так вам что-нибудь известно о местонахождении Кили?  
— По правде говоря, мистер Бэггинс, нет, — ответил Трандуил, покачав головой и снова наполнив стаканы, налив куда больше, чем в первый раз. — С их первой встречи он не давал спать спокойно моему сыну. Леголас возвращался домой в бешенстве, но потом ненависть ушла, уступив место неохотному уважению. Леголас спал и видел, как побеждает Кили, и я бы никогда не отнял у сына эту возможность.  
— Вы знаете, кто мог его похитить? — спросил Бильбо. — У семьи Дурин есть еще враги?  
— На всех врагов семьи Дурин и целой жизни не хватит, — рассмеялся Трандуил. — Но я помогу сократить список. Вам нужно найти Азога Осквернителя.  
— Азога? — переспросил Бильбо, записывая имя в блокнот. — А кто это?  
— Наемный убийца, — пояснил Трандуил. — Он держит целую банду «Орков» за пределами Мирквуда и Эребора. У него, как ни у кого другого, есть причины ненавидеть Торина Дубощита.  
— И почему же? — удивился Бильбо, занеся ручку над блокнотом. Трандуил мрачно ухмыльнулся и залпом допил скотч.  
— Раньше Азог базировался в Эреборе, — объяснил Трандуил. — Но Торин выжил его из города, так как предпочитает пользоваться услугами другой банды — «Орлов». Азог знал, что в Мирквуд путь ему заказан, и «Оркам» пришлось перебраться в другое место.  
— Понятно. — Бильбо оторвал взгляд от записей. — И он все еще жаждет мести?  
— Всегда ее жаждал, — подтвердил Трандуил. — И никогда не перестанет.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Бильбо, закрывая блокнот. — И последний вопрос. Не относящийся к делу. Что такое Домашний Приют?  
Трандуил нахмурился, наклонив голову на бок.  
— Домашний Приют? — переспросил он. — Вы имеете в виду Последний Домашний Приют? Это академия стрельбы из лука, прошлым летом я отправлял туда Леголаса. А почему вы спрашиваете?  
— Ваш сын упомянул в разговоре, — ловко выкрутился Бильбо. — Рассказывал про тренировки. Я не был уверен, в городе это или нет.  
— Нет, Последний Домашний Приют находится в Имладрисе, — пояснил Транудил, — им управляет Элронд Передил, бывший олимпийский чемпион.  
— Ясно, значит, к делу не относится, — кивнул Бильбо. — Спасибо.  
— Был рад помочь, мистер Бэггинс, — поднялся Трандуил, чтобы его проводить. — Надеюсь, вы найдете мальчика. С нетерпением жду, когда Леголас утрет ему нос на этих соревнованиях.  
Бильбо хмыкнул и пожал протянутую руку. Потом подошел к двери и отпер ее. Встретив взгляд Фили, он улыбнулся:  
— Пойдем. Здесь мы закончили.

«Мы в Мирквуде. Вы где?» — Т. Дубощит  
«В мэрии. Поторопись, дядя. Бильбо заперся со старшим Гринлифом». — Ф. Дурин.

Глава 3

Выйдя на улицу, Бильбо зажмурился от яркого солнца и притворился, что не замечает что-то раздраженно бубнящего ему на ухо Фили. Заметив Бильбо, взволнованный Ори тут же кинулся к нему.  
— Я им не звонил! Клянусь! — воскликнул он. Бильбо сначала не понял, о чём он, но потом посмотрел ему за спину.  
Там, под знаком «стоянка запрещена», были припаркованы три автомобиля. У первой машины неловко переминался с ноги на ногу Бофур, рядом с ним, расслабленно облокотившись о капот, стоял Бифур, а с ним — третий, незнакомый Бильбо, мужчина — крупный, упитанный, с копной рыжих волос.  
Возле самой дальней от Бильбо машины расположились еще четыре незнакомца. Один, с забавными, разделенными на три части и торчавшими в стороны в форме звезды волосами, цветом напоминавшими волосы Ори, устроился на капоте. Около него стоял незнакомец, очень похожий на Ори, только старше, с седыми волосами, заплетенными в косички, уложенные вокруг головы. Еще двое с угрожающим внешним видом расположились неподалеку. У одного были седые волосы и густая кустистая борода, а у второго — рыжие волосы, зачесанные назад, и маленькая, аккуратная бородка.  
У второй машины, припаркованной между теми двуми, столя Балин, разговаривающий с кем-то по телефону. Рядом с ним — Двалин, не отрывающий взгляда от Ори. А третий, с лицом мрачнее тучи, был Торин Дубощит.  
— Нет, им позвонил я, — сдержанно сказал Фили. Бильбо обернулся и уставился на него. — А что? Ты заперся с Гринлифом, что я должен был делать?  
— Садитесь, — отрезал Торин. — Поехали!  
Ори поспешил к дальней машине, где седой схватил его за плечи и обнял.  
— Это Дори, — объяснил Фили. — Он и Нори, тот с дурацкой прической, его старшие братья. А те двое рядом — Оин и Глоин. А тот с Бифуром и Бофуром — Бомбур, их брат.  
Фили прошел мимо дяди, остановился и что-то быстро шепнул ему на ухо, а потом сел на заднее сидение машины Бофура. Бильбо последовал за ним, но Торин перехватил его, сжав предплечье.  
— Ты поедешь с нами, Бэггинс, — прорычал он. Бильбо уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но, посмотрев Торину в глаза, решил, что спорить бесполезно. Тем более, остальные машины уже тронулись с места.  
Бильбо пришлось залезть на заднее сиденье, Торин опустился рядом. Двалин сел за руль, а Балин на переднее пассажирское.  
— О чем ты вообще думал? — прорычал Торин, как только они выехали на дорогу и пристроились в хвост к Бифуру. — Всем известно, что у Трандуила на нас зуб, а ты запираешься с ним в кабинете. У тебя с головой все в порядке?  
— Мне нужны были ответы, — возразил Бильбо. — А он не собирался откровенничать в присутствии Фили.  
— Так ты заполучил свои ответы? — спросил Торин. — И Гринлиф вот так просто, наедине, поделился с тобой подробностями своего коварного плана?  
— Трандуил, — сообщил Бильбо, сделав ударение на имени мэра, — сказал, что не имеет никакого отношения к исчезновению Кили. И я склонен ему верить.  
— Потому что теперь вы лучшие друзья? — съязвил Торин.  
— Какой же ты кретин, — пробормотал Бильбо, не удержавшись. Торин моргнул и усмехнулся в ответ.  
— А ты невыносим, — прорычал он.  
— Придурок.  
— Идиот.  
— Мерзавец.  
— Коротышка.  
— Эй, это уже слишком!..  
— Детишки, — повернул к ним голову Балин. — Приберегите флирт до тех пор, пока не останетесь одни.  
Бильбо покраснел и отвернулся к окну. Торин тоже замолчал и всю дорогу до Шира не поднимал эту тему.  
— Куда дальше? — проворчал Торин, глядя в окно. Бильбо вздохнул и пролистал свои записи.  
— Обратно в отель, — ответил он. — Нужно проработать полученную информацию.  
— Все еще никаких версий? — спросил Торин, повернувшись к нему. Бильбо хотел напомнить о терпении, о том, что не надо форсировать события, но, взглянув Торину в глаза, передумал. Торин не просто хотел знать ответ, он хотел найти пропавшего племянника. Бильбо представил, как бы он себя вел, если бы пропал Фродо, и вздохнул.  
— Пусть Трандуил ничего не знает, но Леголас точно что-то скрывает, — произнес Бильбо. — Он сказал, что не хочет упустить возможность выиграть у Кили, но он мог и солгать.  
— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил Торин, откидываясь на спинку сидения и закрывая глаза. — Надеюсь, Леголас знает, где Кили. Уж лучше это будет невинное школьное соперничество, чем что-то серьезное.  
Мужчина выглядел таким измотанным и уставшим, что Бильбо не удержался и накрыл его руку своей, глядя прямо в лицо. Торин удивленно открыл глаза.  
— Я найду его, мистер Дубощит, — сказал Бильбо. — Обещаю.  
— Учитывая обстоятельства, думаю, — негромко ответил тот, рассматривая их соединенные ладони, — можешь звать меня Торин.  
— Торин, — тихо повторил Бильбо. — Тогда называй меня Бильбо.  
— Бильбо, — кивнул Торин. Бильбо застенчиво ему улыбнулся.  
— Я восхищаюсь твоим самообладанием, — признался он. — Если бы что-то произошло с моим племянником, боюсь, что не смог бы мыслить так же ясно, не говоря уж о том, чтобы держать себя в руках, как ты.  
— Надеюсь, ты никогда этого не узнаешь, — произнес Торин, снова закрывая глаза и откидываясь на сиденье. — Я почти не сплю.  
Бильбо ничего не ответил, лишь мягко погладил руку Торина и держал ее до тех пор, пока тот не задремал. Бильбо бросил взгляд на Двалина — тот смотрел прямо перед собой, а потом на Балина — он что-то читал с телефона.  
Бильбо держал Торина за руку весь обратный путь до Эребора и отпустил, лишь когда машина въехала на подземную стоянку отеля. Торин моментально проснулся, растерянно огляделся и застонал, потирая шею.  
— Мы вернулись? — прохрипел он. Бильбо кивнул. — Хорошо.  
Бильбо вышел и довольно потянулся, разминая спину. Все три автомобиля были уже тут. Ори подошел к Бильбо и робко начал:  
— Мистер Бильбо, я тут подумал…  
Но прежде чем он смог закончить, позади него возник взбешенный Двалин, схватил его за куртку и отволок в сторону, где Бильбо уже не мог их слышать. Двалин что-то выговаривал Ори, а тот, не поднимая взгляда, заливался румянцем. Дори и Нори довольно наблюдали за этой сценой, не скрывая радости, что Двалин снова взял их младшего брата в ежовые рукавицы.  
Бильбо заметил Бофура и Бомбура, которые о чем-то тихо переговаривались, и уже повернулся, чтобы к ним присоединиться, но Торин поймал его за руку. Бильбо поднял взгляд на него.  
— Постой пока, —хриплым со сна голосом сказал Торин. Когда Бильбо нахмурился, он со вздохом отпустил его руку. — Пожалуйста.  
Бильбо застыл, раздражение сменилось любопытством. Он остался рядом с Торином к очевидному удовольствию последнего. Вскоре к ним подошел Фили.  
— Обратно в номер, дядя? — спросил он. Торин кивнул и направился к лифту.  
Бильбо свернул в сторону лестницы.  
— Я пойду…  
— По лестнице, — перебил его довольный своей проницательностью Фили. — Да-да, увидимся наверху.  
В ответ Бильбо одарил его сердитым взглядом и распахнул дверь на лестницу. Раздраженный, он поднялся на следующий пролет и только потом понял, что все это время шел не один. Он обернулся и недоуменно посмотрел на вопросительно дернувшего бровью Торина.  
— Что ты… — Бильбо запнулся, не найдя слов. — Тут же двадцать три этажа!  
— Точнее, двадцать пять, — ответил Торин, обойдя Бильбо. — Мы на втором подземном.  
— Так вызови лифт! — проворчал Бильбо, торопясь нагнать Торина.  
— Только если ты поедешь со мной, — отрезал Торин. Бильбо поежился и направился дальше. — Как я и думал.  
Во время подъема они в основном молчали, только пару раз спросили друг друга об обычных вещах, вроде семьи или увлечений. Бильбо узнал, что Торин собирает декоративное оружие, а Торин — что Бильбо любит читать и пишет рассказы.  
К пятнадцатому этажу Бильбо захотел передохнуть. В боку кололо, несмотря на медленный темп. Он присел на ступеньку, и Торин молча опустился рядом. Бильбо достал из сумки бутылку с водой, сделал большой глоток и передал ее Торину. Пока тот пил, Бильбо проверил входящие сообщения и, как ни странно, не обнаружил ни одного.  
— Почему ты их не любишь? — вдруг спросил Торин, возвращая бутылку. — Лифты, я имею в виду.  
— Да без особой причины, в общем-то, — пожал плечами Бильбо, убирая бутылку. — Никакой психологической травмы. Я им просто не доверяю.  
— Хм, — внимательно посмотрел на него Торин, и Бильбо почувствовал себя неуютно. — Понимаю.  
Бильбо оперся о поручень и поднялся, готовясь преодолеть последние восемь пролетов. Но до того, как он сделал первый шаг, Торин подошел, снял с его плеча рюкзак и без слов повесил на свое. Бильбо хотел возмутиться, но Торин смерил его таким взглядом, что Бильбо промолчал.  
— Спасибо, — тихо произнес он, когда они поднимались по лестнице. Он не мог сказать точно, когда они с Торином перестали кричать друг на друга по любому поводу, Бильбо просто был рад, что этого больше нет.  
Они наконец добрались до двадцать третьего этажа и шли по коридору. Уже у самых дверей Торин так же молча снял с плеча рюкзак и вернул ему. Бильбо улыбнулся в ответ, и Торин как будто хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого постучал в дверь номера.  
Им открыл Глоин, который отступил в сторону, как только их увидел. Бильбо вздохнул, отметив, что вся эта толпа вольготно разместилась в его номере.  
Глоин опустился обратно на диван рядом с Балином. Возле них, о чем-то снова споря, сидели Оин и Дори. Нори и Бофур копались в мини-баре, а Бифур неодобрительно качал на это головой. Стоящий недалеко от них Бомбур уминал снэки, взятые из того же мини-бара, а по комнате, не в силах стоять на месте от нетерпения, ходил Фили. Около окна одиноко примостился Двалин, выглядя обиженным. Ори в комнате не было, но Бильбо заметил, что дверь в комнату Бофура и Бифура была закрыта.  
Торин направился к Балину, а Бильбо проскользнул к себе. Он кинул сумку на кровать и, тяжело вздохнув, сел рядом с ней, потирая глаза. Он безумно устал и хотел обдумать все, что сегодня узнал, а потом вздремнуть пару часов.  
Но почти сразу к нему постучался Ори, расстроенный, а не веселый, как обычно.  
— Мистер Бэггинс? — осторожно присел он к Бильбо. — С вами все в порядке?  
— Все хорошо, Ори, — вздохнул Бильбо, — а ты как?  
— Мистер Двалин на меня зол, — тихо пробормотал Ори, теребя в руках шерстяные перчатки. — Он не хотел, чтобы я ехал в Мирквуд. Я ответил, что достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно принимать решения и что он мне не отец. С тех пор он со мной не разговаривает.  
— Пусть подуется, — ответил Бильбо, приобняв Ори за плечи. — Ты сегодня очень мне помог. Спасибо, Ори.  
— Вы серьезно? — спросил он, широко улыбаясь. — Было весело.  
— Я рад, — ответил Бильбо, вставая. Он потянулся так, что хрустнули позвонки. — А теперь я бы хотел пробежаться по записям, ты не против?  
— О! Конечно! — Ори так поспешно направился к двери, что чуть не упал на выходе. Бильбо постоял в проеме, на секунду задумавшись, и потом все же закрыл дверь, отрезая себя от чудесного вида Торина Дубощита.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и прислонился лбом к двери, но сразу же выпрямился. Не вовремя стал он заглядываться на клиента. Подойдя к кровати, Бильбо взял ноутбук, кинул подушки на пол и устроился на них, поставив ноутбук на кровать. Он открыл ноутбук, достал записи, разложил их и приступил к работе.

***

Он вышел из комнаты только три часа спустя. Большая часть его гостей уже разъехалась по домам, остались только Бифур, Фили, Ори и Торин, который сидел вместе с племянником. Бильбо бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону окна и понял, что Двалин не сдвинулся с места и по-прежнему демонстративно не смотрел на Ори.  
Заметив Бильбо, Торин вопросительно посмотрел на него. Бильбо покраснел и провел рукой по волосам.  
— Перекусить бы, — тихо произнес он. Торин кивнул и, хлопнув Фили по плечу, поднялся с места. Бильбо направился к двери, зная, что они пойдут за ним следом.  
Однако когда он вышел из номера, удивился, что к нему присоединился лишь Торин. Тот прошел рядом с ним через весь коридор, так ничего и не сказав. Бильбо повернулся к двери, ведущей на лестничную площадку, и остановился. Сил не было. Как бы он не хотел ехать на лифте, но… это же целых двадцать три этажа пешком.   
— Бильбо? — Торин смотрел на него вопросительно, сделав шаг к лестнице. Бильбо тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.  
— Я слишком устал, — негромко ответил он и глубоко вдохнул, бросив взгляд на лифт. — Я выдержу.  
Некоторое время Торин его рассматривал, затем кивнул и нажал кнопку вызова. Бильбо с опаской наблюдал, как меняются цифры на сигнальном табло. Наконец, двери распахнулись, и они вошли внутрь. Когда двери ящика закрылись перед ним, Бильбо сглотнул, закрыл глаза и постарался выровнять дыхание. Рядом стоял Торин и тихо напевал, успешно отвлекая Бильбо от неприятных мыслей. На первом этаже лифт звякнул, распахнув двери, и Бильбо пулей вылетел в холл отеля.  
Торин вывел его на соседнюю улицу, где тянулся ряд ресторанов. От обилия названий Бильбо растерялся, но Торин подтолкнул его вперед и велел выбрать.  
Бильбо был уверен, что Торин пожалеет о том, что согласился его угостить, когда увидит, сколько Бильбо может съесть. Он остановился на японском ресторанчике, где их перекус превратился в настоящий банкет на двоих, одно невыразимо вкусное блюдо подавалось за другим, а следом Бильбо заказывал ещё. Все было вкусно, и Бильбо сначала съел все свои порции, а потом и то, что оставил Торин.  
Они не обсуждали дела за ужином и, в основном, говорили о племянниках. Бильбо с удовольствием рассказывал о Фродо, и Торин как будто бы с той же охотой — о своих мальчиках. Сакэ текло рекой.  
Выйдя на улицу, Бильбо подумал, что Торину придется катить его колобком до номера, но, заметив кафе-мороженое, понял, что для мороженого место найдется, и потащил изумленного Торина к витрине, где выбрал классический шоколадный рожок.  
Весь обратный путь до отеля Бильбо едва не напевал от удовольствия, а вот Торин молчал, и Бильбо уже начал гадать, не обидел ли его чем-то. Когда они подошли к лифту, мороженого уже не было. Бильбо снова вздрогнул, когда они подошли к лифту, — выпитого сакэ явно не хватало на то, чтобы полностью избавиться от страха.  
Несколько этажей они проехали в неуютном молчании. Наконец Бильбо обернулся на Торина и тот, с высоты своего роста, покосился на него в ответ. Пару секунд Торин смотрел ему в глаза, а потом улыбнулся.  
— У тебя тут… — он неопределенно махнул рукой около своего лица. — Мороженое.  
Бильбо быстро вытер ладонью рот и вопросительно посмотрел на Торина. Тот усмехнулся и, облизнув большой палец, мягко убрал капельку мороженого с щеки Бильбо. Прикрыв глаза, Бильбо потянулся за ладонью. Его раскрасневшееся лицо горело вовсе не от сакэ. От загрубевшей подушечки пальца, поглаживающей его щеку, по спине Бильбо бежали мурашки.  
Лифт громко звякнул и, вздрогнув, Бильбо отшатнулся от Торина. Он выскочил из лифта и почти побежал по коридору, боясь оглянуться.  
Бильбо два раза стукнул в дверь номера. Когда дверь открылась, он юркнул в номер и, невнятно бросив извинение опешившему Ори, скрылся в комнате. Захлопнув и заперев за собой дверь, он сполз по стене рядом с нею.  
Подрагивающей рукой он коснулся уголка рта, где Торин стер след от мороженого. О, боги, как же Бильбо хотелось повернуть голову и захватить губами его палец, посасывать его и смотреть в этот момент прямо в глаза Торина.   
Бильбо помотал головой. Он давно уже не подросток и перестал влюбляться направо и налево, тем более в своих клиентов!  
Снова тряхнув головой, Бильбо подошел к кровати и без особого желания стал перебирать записи. У него сложились две основные версии, их нужно было их проверить и желательно в одиночку. Нельзя расследовать дело, когда повсюду следует свита.  
Бильбо надо попасть в Последний Домашний Приют или найти Азога Осквернителя. Конечно, Бильбо бы предпочел побродить по академии, и если его догадки верны, то этот вариант окажется верным. Бильбо хотел бы избежать встречи с наемником любой ценой.  
В дверь отрывисто постучали, и Бильбо поспешил ее открыть. На пороге стоял помрачневший и расстроенный Фили.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Бильбо, заглядывая Фили за спину. Торин стоял в пальто и что-то тихо говорил часто кивающему Бифуру. — Что происходит?  
— Дядя должен уехать, — ответил Фили, кивнув на Торина. — И мне тоже пора уходить. Я буду ночевать у него.  
— У вас все нормально? — спросил Бильбо, встревожено оглядываясь. Двалин нервно ходил взад-вперед, его взгляд метался от Торина к Ори. — Фили?  
— В городе объявился непрошеный гость, — сдержанно ответил тот. — Дядя должен выпроводить его.  
— Бильбо, — Торин пересек комнату и подошел к детективу. — Мне нужно уйти и Фили поедет со мной. Здесь останется Бифур. Из номера ни шагу, это опасно.  
— Это еще почему? — вскинул голову Бильбо. Он не из тех, кого можно держать взаперти. — Что происходит?  
— Ничего, о чем тебе стоит так сильно беспокоиться, — прорычал Торин. — Просто будь здесь.  
Торин отвернулся к Фили и Двалину.  
— Ори, да что случилось-то? — спросил Бильбо, обратившись к Ори, тот закусил губу и посмотрел на Бильбо.  
— В общем, — Ори бросил взгляд на Двалина. Тот смотрел прямо на него. Ори густо покраснел и снова повернулся к Бильбо. — Я попозже вам расскажу… с глазу на глаз.   
Он поспешил к Двалину, робко прячась в его тени. Двалин тяжёлым взглядом смерил Бильбо, и Бильбо с вызовом посмотрел на него в ответ.  
Потом они ушли, оставив его с Бифуром, с которым он не мог поговорить при всем желании.  
— Бофур вернется? — осторожно спросил у него Бильбо. Бифур, который устроился на мягком кресле перед телевизором, покачал головой. — Ну ладно. Тогда я пойду спать…  
Похоже, его тоже огорчал возникший коммуникационный барьер. Бильбо вернулся в спальню, упал на кровать и достал телефон. К его удивлению, там его ждало непрочитанное сообщение.

«В город приехал Азог Осквернитель. Они с Торином друг друга терпеть не могут» — О. Дурин.

Бильбо тут же сел. Азог. А с Бильбо остался один Бифур, и тот из-за круговерти последних дней скоро вырубится от усталости.

«Ничего себе! И Торин собирается выгонять его при всех?» — Б. Бэггинс.  
«Не сегодня. Он намерен подождать и посмотреть, что предпримет Азог. Бофур, на всякий случай, присматривает за клубом в центре города». — О. Дурин.  
«Надеюсь, меня не заденет». — Б. Бэггинс.  
«Если честно, клуб «Варг» совсем рядом от вас. Оставайтесь в номере, и все будет в порядке. На улицах шныряют «орки», никуда не выходите». — О. Дурин.

Бильбо быстро набрал ответ, отложил телефон и, подтянув к себе ноутбук, ввел в поисковик клуб «Варг». Оказалось, что тот и правда находился совсем близко, всего пара зданий от отеля, где жил Бильбо.  
Приняв поспешное, может быть, даже слишком, решение, Бильбо схватил телефон, кошелек и пальто. Он выглянул в гостиную и обрадовался, что Бифур действительно уже уснул. С журнального столика Бильбо взял ключ-карту от номера и на цыпочках покинул номер.  
Бильбо перескакивал две ступеньки за раз, его сердце громко стучало в груди. Когда он спустился на первый этаж, адреналин уже смыл всю усталость. Выскочив на оживленную улицу, он на секунду остановился, ориентируясь, и отправился к клубу.  
Не сбавляя шага, он быстро добрался до места. На улицах он заметил необычно много полицейских, и чем ближе к клубу, тем больше их было. Причиной, скорее всего, были неприятные типы, ошивающиеся поблизости, в кожаных куртках с большой буквой «О» на спине.  
«Орки», — догадался Бильбо.  
Сбиваясь в группы по двое или гораздо большими группами, они цеплялись к прохожим, пока не вмешалась полиция.  
Бильбо резко притормозил, когда понял, что оказался на месте. Прямо перед ним горела большая неоновая вывеска «Клуб Варг». Бильбо вздохнул, проверил электрошокер, спрятанный в кармане в очечнике, и вошел внутрь.  
Перед ним возник охранник и попросил удостоверение личности. Бильбо отдал, мужчина исчез за темной дверью и вернулся через минуту, возвращая документ. Он пробубнил, что нужно было проверить подлинность документов, и махнул Бильбо, позволяя войти. Почти все в клубе были «орками», но на Бильбо почти никто не обращал внимания, и он проскользнул к бару, забрался на высокий стул и огляделся.  
«Орки» кутили вовсю, пили, катали шары на бильярдном столе. К удивлению Бильбо, официантки рдели от внимания этих типов и чаевых. Он еле сдержался, чтобы не скривиться, когда одна прошла мимо и подмигнула ему. Он скользил взглядом по головам, пока не заметил столик на возвышении и вдалеке от толкотни.  
За столом на «островке» сидел высокий, массивный и бледнокожий мужчина. Его лицо пересекали шрамы, тянувшиеся до лысой головы. Цепкий взгляд холодных голубых глаз охватывал помещение. Бильбо знал, что это Азог.  
Великан поймал его взгляд, и Бильбо быстро отвел глаза в сторону, раздраженный тем, что выдал себя. Решив занять руки, он повернулся к бару и заказал ром с колой.  
Бильбо со вздохом пригубил и вдруг рядом с ним возник один из «орков», облокотившийся о барную стойку. Он ничего не сказал, лишь положил перед Бильбо клочок бумаги.  
Бильбо взял бумажку и, когда незнакомец отошел, развернул ее. Там крайне небрежно было написано: «Подходи, поболтаем». Без подписи, да она и не нужна.  
Бильбо осушил стакан, повел плечами и спрыгнул со стула. Он не спеша поднялся на «островок», зная, что за ним наблюдают со всех сторон.  
Азог отодвинул ногой стул, и Бильбо сел, кивнув собеседнику. За спиной сразу появилась официантка и поставила перед ним ром с колой. Как будто Бильбо хватило бы ума тут пить.  
— Итак, думаю, вам известно, кто я, — хрипло сказал Азог. — Но, боюсь, я не знаю вашего имени.  
— Андерхилл, — не растерялся Бильбо. — Билл Андерхилл.  
— Чем могу помочь, мистер Андерхилл? — спросил Азог, прикуривая, от чего в радужках глаз на секунду отразилось пламя. — Супружеская измена? Засевший в печенках босс? Какой яд предпочитаете?  
— О, нет, никакого яда, — опешил Бильбо. Азог чувствовал себя в полной безопасности, раз обсуждал подобные вещи так открыто. — Я… работаю на одну семью… в Мирквуде. Слышал, у вас есть общий интерес?  
— Я бы сказал непонимание, — ответил Азог, теперь он внимательно рассматривал Бильбо. — Значит, король Мирквуда наконец устал от Короля-под-Горой. Замечательно, нас уже двое.  
— Да, — Бильбо закашлялся, когда облачко дыма поплыло в его сторону. — Раз уж мы об этом, он бы хотел поздравить вас с недавним приобретением.  
Азог наклонил голову на бок, недоуменно подняв бровь. Он махнул рукой, чтобы Бильбо продолжил.  
— Мальчишка Дурин, — произнес Бильбо, оглянувшись. — Самый младший. Он пропал, и мой работодатель предположил…  
— Что это я его похитил? — Азог низко рассмеялся. — О, хотелось бы. Дубощит держит пацанов под семью замками. Их не выцепить даже мне.  
— Если это не вы, то кто? — спросил Бильбо, не скрывая недоумения. — Мальчика нет уже неделю.  
— Это не я, птенчик, — снова расхохотался Азог. — Но я бы пожал руку тому, кто его умыкнул.  
— Да, — кивнул Бильбо. — Мой работодатель разделяет ваши чувства.  
— Так где он хочет встретиться? — спросил Азог, снова обшаривая взглядом клуб. — Нашими совместными усилиями мы тут камня на камне не оставим.  
— Он не покинет Мирквуд, — ответил Бильбо, выкрутившись. — И он не ждет, что вы вот так запросто войдете к нему в кабинет. Поезжайте в город, и он сам вас найдет.  
— Отлично, — обрадовался Азог, рукой отсылая Бильбо прочь. — Благодарю, птенчик.  
Поняв намек, Бильбо поспешил на улицу, на свежий воздух. Выйдя из клуба, он вдохнул полной грудью и постарался успокоиться, подавив нервную дрожь. После разговора с Азогом хотелось… помыться.  
Бильбо брел по улице, кивая проходящим полицейским. Он спешно отпрянул в сторону от двух «орков», как вдруг кто-то затащил его в темный переулок.  
Он вскрикнул, но рука незнакомца крепко зажала ему рот. Его повернули спиной к стене, и Бильбо, во все глаза уставившись на напавшего, тяжело выдохнул и нахмурился. На него смотрел взволнованный Бофур.  
— Ты до смерти меня напугал! — воскликнул Бильбо, отбивая руку Бофура от рта. — Ты что делаешь?  
— Что я делаю? Это ты что делаешь?! — прошипел Бофур. — У меня чуть инфаркт не случился, когда я увидел, как ты зашел в клуб как к себе домой!  
— У меня все было под контролем, — сдержанно ответил Бильбо. — Я частный детектив, приходилось делать и не такое.  
— Я уже собрался звонить Торину, — продолжил взбешенный Бофур. — Еще пять минут, и я бы позвонил!  
— Уймись, — произнес Бильбо, выставив ладонь. — Со мной все в порядке, честно. Я поговорил с Азогом и…  
— Ты говорил с Азогом?!  
— …и убедил его уехать из города! — рассердился Бильбо. — Он решил, что я работаю на Трандуила. И он не похищал Кили. Я сказал ему, что Трандуил хочет обсудить их взаимную ненависть к Торину. Бофур, мне там ничего не грози…  
Бильбо застыл, пораженный, когда Бофур наклонился и поцеловал его. Поцелуй был коротким и нежным.  
— Идиот, — прошептал он, проводя рукой по лицу. — Какой же идиот.  
Бильбо не понял, про кого говорил Бофур. Он прижал палец к губам Бофура и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Бофур…  
— Просто возвращайся в отель, хорошо? — устало произнес Бофур. — Прошу, Бильбо.  
— Бофур, я не могу…  
— Я знаю, Бильбо, — измученно ответил Бофур. — Просто уходи.  
И Бильбо ушел. Он выбежал из переулка. Он не замечал… Нет, конечно, он видел, что Бофура к нему влечет, но считал, что там то же желание, что и у Бильбо к нему, обычное плотское, основанное на инстинктах, просто заинтересованность, которая обычно не воплощается. Чувства Бильбо в Бофуру невозможно было сравнить с его чувствами к Торину: огонек крохотной свечи по сравнению с безумным лесным пожаром.  
Ничего не видя перед собой, он вбежал в холл отеля, отмахнулся от встревожившегося администратора и поспешил к лифтам. С силой прижав карту постояльца к считывателю, он нажал кнопку двадцать третьего этажа и прислонился плечами к стене, закрыв глаза. Изо всех сил он старался не думать, что лифт поднимает его от земли.  
Не такого он ждал от этой работы. Он не должен был безответно влюбляться в своего клиента и не должен был разбираться с безответными чувствами подчиненного этого клиента.  
А еще Бильбо не ожидал, что ему придется столкнуться с наемными убийцами, преступными кланами, пугающими до чертиков мэрами и целыми бандами! Он даже не должен был оставаться в городе так долго! Бильбо скучал по Ширу, по своему домику, ухоженному садику и уютному креслу! Но больше всего он скучал по Фродо.  
Лифт распахнул двери, выпуская Бильбо в коридор. Он зашел в номер, стараясь не шуметь, и облегченно выдохнул, увидев, что дверь спальни Бифура закрыта. Бильбо кинул ключ-карту на журнальный столик, вошел в свою комнату и упал на кровать.  
Тяжело застонав, он потер уставшие глаза. Только воспоминание о страдании во взгляде Фили в их первую встречу удерживало Бильбо от того, чтобы позвонить Торину и умчаться домой. Он не мог сейчас все бросить — он должен найти Кили, хотя бы ради его брата.  
Бильбо скинул ботинки и открыл ноутбук, выводя его из режима сна. Запустив браузер, он довольно улыбнулся.  
«Академия стрельбы из лука «Последний Домашний Приют». Академия расположена недалеко от Гондора и Ривенделла в живописной долине Имладрис. «Последний Домашний Приют» — лучшая академия по обучению в стрельбе из лука!» — было указано на сайте.  
Бильбо закрыл страницу, захлопнул ноутбук, отложил его в сторону, и снова упал на кровать, улыбаясь.  
Недалеко от Гондора. Просто идеально.  
Он перевернулся на живот, взял телефон, отправил сообщение и снова растянулся на постели, закрыв глаза. Бильбо решил, что немного полежит, а потом встанет, чтобы переодеться, вот только немного отдохнет…

«Нужно съездить к племяннику в Гондор. Срочное дело. Уезжаю завтра утром. Вернусь в среду вечером». — Б. Бэггинс.

***  
Бильбо застонал, медленно просыпаясь. Все тело ломило, наверное, от того, что спал он в одежде. Перевернувшись на бок, он увидел, что на часах нет и шести. Идеально.  
Телефон, лежавший рядом на кровати, мигал новым сообщением. Бильбо ответил на него и, кинув телефон обратно на постель, поспешил в душ, раздраженно растирая плечи.  
До девятичасового поезда до Гондора еще куча времени.

«Нужно съездить к племяннику в Гондор. Срочное дело. Уезжаю завтра утром. Вернусь в среду вечером». — Б. Бэггинс.  
«И Торин должен узнать об этом от меня? Это жестоко!» — О. Дурин.  
«Сожалею, Ори. Но это важно. Речь о моем племяннике». — Б. Бэггинс.

Глава 4  
Бильбо никогда не уставал восхищаться Гондором — его чистотой и белизной. Фродо как-то упоминал про то, что здесь жили в основном ученые, а оберегала город строгая полиция, что, вдобавок к почти отсутствующей ночной жизни, держало подальше от города всех «негодяев». Бильбо обратил внимание, что Фродо уж очень часто использует это слово.  
Центральный вокзал Гондора был оживленным, но довольно спокойным —никто не шумел и не орал, и Бильбо не мог представить, что такое вообще возможно.  
— Дядя! Мы здесь!  
Бильбо обернулся и, заметив племянника, помахал ему рукой. Подойдя ближе, он крепко его обнял — Фродо смутился.  
— Хватит, дядь Бильбо! — со смехом вывернулся из его рук Фродо. И все же он улыбнулся той мягкой улыбкой, которая всегда предназначалась только Бильбо. —Я так рад тебя видеть.  
Бильбо хотел снова обнять племянника, но заметил его спутника Фродо.  
Арагорн почти не изменился с последней их с Бильбо встречи. Только отрастил волосы и стал носить легкую щетину. Он стоял в стороне, излучая спокойствие. Бильбо поприветствовал его, пожав ему руку.  
— Арагорн, как поживаешь? — спросил Бильбо, когда тот взял его сумку. — Давно мы с тобой не виделись.  
— Да, давно, все хорошо, мистер Бэггинс, — ответил Арагорн, кивая на выход в город, где их ждала машина с водителем. Заметив Арагорна, прохожие останавливались и переглядывались, вполголоса говоря что-то про принца Гондора.  
Автомобиль легко влился в городской поток. Бильбо устроился на заднем сидении рядом с Фродо.  
— Как продвигается дело, дядя? — с интересом спросил Фродо. Бильбо вздрогнул.  
— Я не могу рассказывать, — вздохнул он. — Я здесь как раз из-за него.  
— Да, ты говорил, — вспомнил Фродо. — Ты же зайдешь ко мне в общежитие?  
— Конечно, — кивнул Бильбо. — Только сначала найдем отель.  
— Отель? — нахмурился Фродо. — Ты же всего на одну ночь. Проведем тебя к нам.  
— Не выдумывай, я могу позволить себе номер, — рассмеялся Бильбо.  
— Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты побыл с нами, дядя, — тихо произнес Фродо, не отрывая взгляда от своих коленей. — Я лягу на диване, а ты на моей кровати.  
— Или ты просто можешь спать в кровати своего бойфренда, — спокойно заметил Бильбо, улыбнувшись, когда Фродо закашлялся. —Мальчик мой, я не такой уж и дремучий. Я частный детектив, не забыл?  
— То… точно, — покраснел Фродо, все еще не поднимающий головы. Бильбо хмыкнул про себя, когда Арагорн взял Фродо за руку, успокаивающе проводя большим пальцем по кисти.  
— Мне нужно сесть на поезд до Ривенделла, — произнес Бильбо, просматривая записи в блокноте. — А потом полчаса пешком до Последнего Домашнего Приюта.  
— Можете взять мою машину, мистер Бэггинс, — предложил Арагорн. — Днем она мне не нужна: я до вечера на занятиях.  
— Точно не нужна? — спросил Бильбо, взглянув на Арагорна. Тот кивнул.  
— На машине доедете за полчаса, — сказал он. — Быстрее вернетесь и больше времени проведете с Фродо.  
Фродо благодарно улыбнулся Арагорну, а потом Бильбо.  
— Что ж, спасибо, — пробормотал Бильбо, — и, Арагорн, зови меня Бильбо, Арагорн.  
Фродо с Арагорном вышли у Минас Тирита. Дальше Бильбо отправился один. Глядя в окно, он тихо напевал под нос, радуясь передышке. В этой поездке он отдыхал от Эребора и Дуринов и был доволен, что можно никуда не спешить и по возвращении никто не будет на него орать.  
Когда город стал уступать место пригороду, Бильбо достал фотоаппарат. Он пролистал фотографии и остановился на «месте преступления», где пропал Кили. Рюкзак отброшен в сторону, ценных вещей нет. Разбросанные бумаги образуют аккуратный круг, как будто кто-то взял их в руки и покружился с ними, раскидывая вокруг. Еще Бильбо показалось подозрительным, что не хватало музыкального плеера, ноутбука и телефона.  
Еще странной была фотография в шкафчике Кили. Фотография Леголаса. Но больше всего Бильбо удивился, когда захотел добавить телефонный номер Кили в собственный телефон. Тот, как оказалось, был у него уже записан: именно этот номер он скопировал с телефона Леголаса под именем «Домашний Приют».  
Трандуил утверждал, что не знает о местонахождении Кили, а вот его сын, судя по всему, дружил с мальчиком, который снял наличность с банковской карты Кили, причем, возможно, по указке Леголаса. С уверенностью можно сказать, что Леголасу известно больше, чем он пытается показать. К тому же он не удивился, когда узнал, что Кили пропал, и не разозлился, когда Бильбо упомянул, что Кили может одержать победу над ним в стрельбе из лука. Леголас даже как будто гордился этим.  
Итак, ни Азог, ни Трандуил не имеют ни малейшего представления о том, где Кили. Их можно вычеркнуть из списка подозреваемых. При условии, что подозреваемые вообще когда-либо были.  
Соревнования Кили состоятся в эти выходные. И Фили говорил, что брат нервничал, но Торин не позволял племянникам показывать свой страх. А что если им это надоело? Что если Кили устал от постоянного давления со стороны дяди? Вдруг он захотел дать волю эмоциям, выпустить накопившееся раздражение, захотел сбежать?  
Бильбо выругался. Столько сил и времени — и все из-за того, что мальчик перенервничал перед соревнованиями, а его дядя не смог уделить десяти минут, чтобы успокоить племянника. Но при чем тут Леголас? Он дразнил Кили, запугивал его, говорил, что тот не сможет выиграть?  
— Сэр, мы на месте.  
Бильбо встрепенулся и вышел из машины. Он направился к красивому зданию с большой деревянной вывеской «Последний Домашний Приют», с восхищением рассматривая раскинувшийся вокруг него сад.  
Откуда-то сбоку донесся громкий крик, и Бильбо завертел головой. Знакомая фигура стояла в центре стрельбища недалеко от главного входа. Блондин держал стрелу высоко над головой и размахивал ею в воздухе, а невысокий мальчик-брюнет пытался ее схватить.  
Леголас рассмеялся, когда паренек снова подпрыгнул за стрелой. Так и не допрыгнув, он схватил в горсть воротник рубашки Леголаса и притянул того для поцелуя. Леголас тут же бросил стрелу и обнял его в ответ.  
Значит, причиной стресса были вовсе не соревнования, а влюбленность в сына злейшего дядиного врага.  
Теперь понятно, почему в шкафчике Кили висела фотография Леголаса.  
Бильбо скинул рюкзак на землю и, помрачнев, пошел к ним. Столько вложено труда и столько времени потрачено впустую из-за того, что мальчишка испугался рассказать обо всем дяде. Бильбо никогда не сможет понять подростков!  
— Кили Дурин! — крикнул он, застав пару врасплох. — У тебя будут огромные неприятности!  
— Вы кто? — Кили спрятался за спиной Леголаса, рассматривая Бильбо. — Как вы меня узнали?  
— А ну выходи немедленно, Кили! — громче крикнул Бильбо. Кили ойкнул и вышел вперед, послушно встав перед Бильбо и пристыженно уставившись на свои ботинки. Бильбо осмотрел Кили с ног до головы. На фотографиях такого сильного сходства с Торином он не замечал. — Я Бильбо Бэггинс, частный детектив. Меня нанял твой дядя, чтобы я тебя отыскал.  
— О, нет, — простонал Кили, спрятав лицо в ладонях. — Дядя так сильно испугался?  
— А ты как думал, — отрезал Бильбо. — Тебя не было целую неделю! И никто не знал, что с тобой произошло! Почему ты убежал, да еще разыграл похищение? Чего ты после всего этого ожидал?  
— Я собирался вернуться домой, — возразил Кили. — Просто я… Мне нужно еще немного времени. Думал, вернусь и скажу, что сбежал от похитителей. Иначе меня бы наказали за то, что я сбежал из дома.  
Бильбо потер виски, пытаясь избавиться от головной боли, которая только усиливалась. Ему сильно хотелось придушить этого идиота.  
— Мистер Бэггинс, я рад снова вас видеть, — растягивая слова, произнес Леголас, становясь рядом с Кили и обнимая его за талию. — По-прежнему роетесь в чужих вещах?  
Бильбо смутился, но взгляда не отвел.   
— Только если их владельцы мне лгут.  
Леголас замешкался, а потом улыбнулся и кивнул Бильбо, принимая его ответ. Кили облегченно выдохнул и уронил голову.  
— Вы заберете меня домой? — пробормотал он. Бильбо вздохнул и подавил желание погладить мальчика по волосам.  
— Придется, — сказал он. — Это моя работа. К тому же Фили сильно скучает.  
— О, нет, — прошептал Кили. — Я не хотел, чтобы он волновался…  
— Тогда тебе не следовало убегать, — заметил Бильбо. Он перевел взгляд на Леголаса и коротко ему кивнул. — Думаю, тебе лучше поехать с нами.  
— Зачем? — Леголас сделал шаг назад. — Чтобы начать войну между Мирквудом и Эребором? Вы с ума сошли?  
— Дяде это не понравится, — мрачно заметил Кили. — Он будет кричать на Леголаса, угрожать ему и, скорее всего, бить. А мне он нужен живым и здоровым.  
— Не выдумывай, твой дядя не сделает ничего такого, — твердо возразил Бильбо, тряхнув головой. — Я об этом позабочусь.  
— Мистер Боггинс…  
— Бэггинс.  
— Вы не знаете моего дядю, — продолжил Кили. — Он убьет Леголаса, а меня запрет в подвале до конца жизни.  
— Я ему не позволю, — уверенно ответил Бильбо и улыбнулся, когда Кили посмотрел на него с недоверием. — Поедем, Кили? Иначе мне придется позвонить твоему дяде, чтобы он нас отсюда забрал.  
— Хорошо! Ладно! — раздраженно всплеснул руками Кили. Он повернулся к Леголасу. — Только не умирай.  
Леголас улыбнулся и мягко поцеловал Кили в лоб.  
— Не умру, — тихо ответил он. — Давай собирать вещи и нужно сказать Элронду, что мы уезжаем.  
Бильбо проводил удаляющихся к зданию подростков тяжелым взглядом. Сам он устало прислонился к капоту и, выдохнув, достал из кармана телефон, чтобы написать Фродо, что остаться на ночь ему все же не получится. Отправив сообщение племяннику, Бильбо поколебался, написал еще одно и убрал телефон обратно в карман, дожидаясь Кили и Леголаса.

«Планы изменились. Приеду пятичасовым поездом из Гондора на центральный эреборский вокзал. Встреть меня, пожалуйста». — Б. Бэггинс.

***

Бильбо весело насвистывал, когда поезд стал подъезжать к Эребору. Кили же был всё бледнее и бледнее. Весь обратный путь он не отходил от Леголаса, вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой. А когда поезд остановился, Кили был белее смерти.  
Мальчик еле переставлял ноги, когда они вышли на платформу к главному терминалу. Бильбо вздохнул и покачал головой. Он твердо решил, что заставит Торина пожалеть, если тот слишком накинется на племянника.  
Бильбо огляделся и заметил того, кому отправил последнее сообщение.  
— Фили! — позвал он, вскинув в воздух руку. Тот поднял взгляд, улыбнулся Бильбо, но потом его взгляд скользнул ему за спину и Фили застыл. Бильбо услышал судорожный вдох Кили.  
Через пару мгновений братья ринулись друг к другу. Стиснув в объятьях, Фили закружил брата.   
— Опусти меня, придурок!  
— Где ты пропадал?  
— Опусти, кому говорят!  
Поставив брата на землю, Фили долго смотрел на него.  
— Что произошло? — спросил он. Кили неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и оглянулся на Леголаса, который старательно не смотрел на Фили. — Кили, ты… с ним?..  
Кили кивнул и опустил глаза. Пораженный новостью, Фили сначала переводил взгляд с одного на другого, а потом ринулся на отскочившего в сторону Леголаса. Он кричал про лихолесского ублюдка, который растлил его младшего брата, и ему вторил отчаянный крик Кили.  
Бильбо устало вздохнул.   
— Все, хватит! — воскликнул он наконец. Все трое застыли и посмотрели на него. Фили все же добрался до Леголаса, схватив его за грудки, а Кили пытался остановить брата, повиснув у него на спине.  
— Фили, ему и так достанется от Торина, так что прекрати, — велел Бильбо. — Что сделано, то сделано. Давайте позвоним вашему дяде и вернемся в отель.  
— В отель не получится, — ответил Фили, отпихивая Леголаса. — Нужно ехать к дяде домой.  
— Никакого отеля, — заявил Фили, пихнув Леголаса напоследок. — Едем к дяде домой.  
— Нет, — возразил Бильбо, уперев руки в бока. — Я не позволю загнать Леголаса в угол в доме вашего дяди. Отель или мы никуда не едем.  
Фили нахмурился, но кивнул и повернулся к Кили.  
— Ни чем хорошим это не кончится, — предупредил он брата. Кили пожал плечами.  
— Я верю мистеру Боггинсу.  
— Да что ж такое! Мое имя — Бэггинс!

«Дядя, Бильбо хочет поговорить с тобой в отеле». — Ф. Дурин.

***

Бифур был безумно рад видеть Кили, он издавал странные ворчливые звуки и размахивал руками, что-то рисуя в воздухе. Кили рассмеялся, схватил Бифура за руку и попросил его пока ни о чем не рассказывать дяде. Бифур снова что-то быстро показал, отчего Кили расстроился, но потом Бифур согласно кивнул.  
Поездка в отель вышла напряженной. Бильбо ехал с Кили и Леголасом на заднем сидении. Фили расположился на переднем пассажирском и, глядя в зеркало заднего вида, не сводил взгляда с Леголаса.  
Бильбо снова отказался подниматься на лифте, свернув на лестницу. К нему присоединился и Кили, явно не желая находиться рядом с Фили и Леголасом без Бильбо. За Кили пошел Леголас, а за Леголасом и Фили, заявив, что не хочет оставлять их без присмотра. Бифур возвел очи к небу и поехал на лифте в одиночку.  
Спустя двадцать пять очень трудных этажей Бильбо был готов кого-нибудь задушить. Он вышел в коридор и отрывисто постучал в дверь номера, старясь не замечать препирательств за спиной.  
Дверь открыл Бифур, что-то ворча и яростно жестикулируя, но Бильбо не обратил на него внимание. Войдя внутрь, он бросил рюкзак в сторону, размял шею и поднял взгляд…  
…Чтобы застыть под дулом направленного на него пистолета.  
Бильбо несколько секунд смотрел на руку, держащую пистолет, и только потом понял, что дуло было направлено не на него, а на Леголаса. Бильбо поднялся взглядом по руке от татуированной кисти руку до лица разъяренного Двалина.  
И тогда Бильбо понял, что в номере они были не одни.  
Слева и справа Двалина страховали обнажившие оружие Оин и Глоин. Безоружный Ори стоял рядом с братьями, и все трое, не отрываясь, с подозрением смотрели на Леголаса, тогда как Бофур и Бомбур, загородив выход, стояли позади Леголаса и Бифура. Лицом к двери на кресле сидел Торин, Балин застыл у его плеча.  
— Торин! — воскликнул Бильбо, закипая. — Нет!  
— Фили, придурок! — крикнул Кили за его спиной. — Зачем ты ему сказал?  
— Он должен знать!  
— Если хоть один волос упадет с его головы, дядя, я клянусь тебе…  
— Хватит! — взвился Торин, поднимаясь. Он подошел к Кили, возвышаясь над ним. — У меня нет слов от твоей выходки. Иди в ту комнату, пока мы будем разбираться.  
— Нет! — яростно воскликнул Кили. Семейное сходство было поразительным. — Не смей к нему прикасаться!  
— Это просто смешно! — возмутился Бильбо, вставая между ними. — Торин, ты же не застрелишь Леголаса!  
— Не сразу, — огрызнулся Торин, бросая взгляд на блондина. — Растянем удовольствие.  
Следовало отдать должное Леголасу — он стоял расправив плечи, как будто весь разговор его не касался, хотя Бильбо видел, как у него дрожат пальцы.  
— Дядя, не надо, — умолял Кили, взяв ладонь Торина. — Не делай этого, иначе я никогда не буду с тобой разговаривать. Я сбегу и никогда не вернусь обратно.  
Торин нахмурился, качнул головой и освободил руку, в которую вцепился племянник.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, Кили, — тихо ответил Торин. — Ты слишком молод. Не разбрасывайся пустыми угрозами.  
— Торин! —прошипел Бильбо, обойдя Торина сбоку, и за локоть заставил его развернуться лицом к себе. — Перестань.  
— Бильбо, это наше дело и тебя оно не касается. И сейчас вы с Кили уйдете в комнату, — отрезал Торин. Он осторожно прикоснулся к лицу Бильбо. — Не нужно тебе это видеть.  
Бильбо отшатнулся, сбрасывая руку. Он в ужасе посмотрел на того, кто ради семейной вражды был готов убить ребенка.  
— Ты не можешь… — прошептал Бильбо, заслоняя Леголаса. — Я не допущу. Я не позволю, Торин!  
— Отойди, Бильбо, — приказал Торин. Но Бильбо помотал головой, чувствуя, как на глазах наворачиваются слезы.  
— Если ты это сделаешь, то наживешь злейшего врага! — выкрикнул он. — Я клянусь, что не успокоюсь, пока ты не заплатишь за это преступление!  
Торин заколебался, взглянув сначала на Кили, потом на Леголаса. Кили плакал, не стесняясь.  
— Ты… пойдешь на это? — тихо спросил Торин, поворачиваясь к Бильбо. — Ты пойдешь против меня?  
— Не надо, Торин, — прошептал Бильбо, взяв его за руку и, не обращая внимания на остальных, прижавшись щекой к ладони. — Не делай этого, если я тебе хоть немного небезразличен.  
Торин мягко коснулся щеки Бильбо, лбом коснулся его лба. Закрыв глаза, Бильбо медленно вдохнул запах Торина.  
— Ты и правда не похож на других, Бильбо Бэггинс, —прошептал Торин. — Я никак не мог этого ожидать.  
— А Кили никак не ожидал, что полюбит Леголаса, — вполголоса ответил Бильбо, поднимая на него глаза. — Пойми, сердцу не прикажешь.  
Торин выпрямился, бросив взгляд сначала на Леголаса и Кили, потом на Бильбо и Бофура. Он тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к Двалину.  
— Отбой, — приказал он. Двалин заколебался, но опустил руку, мрачно посмотрев на Леголаса, прежде чем спрятал пистолет.  
Кили пронесся мимо Торина в объятия Леголаса, крепко обняв его за талию. Леголас сполз по стене, ослабевшие ноги его больше не держали. Пробежав мимо Торина, Кили крепко обнял Леголаса, тот прижал его к себе и, словно ослабевшие ноги больше его не держали, прислонился к стене.  
Бильбо облегченно выдохнул и улыбнулся Торину. А тот не сводил уязвленного взгляда от Леголаса и Кили, но, взяв себя в руки, повернулся к остальным.  
— Выметайтесь, — прорычал он.   
После небольшой заминки все пришло в движение.  
Бильбо успел выхватить свой рюкзак из-под ног Глоина, кинул его на порог спальни и наблюдал, как все торопятся покинуть номер. Остались лишь Фили, Кили, Леголас и Торин.  
Бильбо как раз увидел, как он Торин, что-то проворчав, притянул Кили в объятия, а тот спрятал лицо у дяди на груди, крепко в него вцепившись.  
— Я так виноват перед тобой, дядя, — глухо прошептал он. Торин положил подбородок на макушку племянника.  
— Как и я, — ответил Торин, отстраняя Кили и глядя ему в глаза. — В следующий раз не нужно от меня убегать. Просто поговори со мной, — строго посмотрел на него Торин.  
— Думаю, я поговорю с мистером Боггинсом, — съехидничал Кили, бросив взгляд на Бильбо. — Ты у него на коротком поводке, дядя. Тебя охомутали.  
Увидев, какое лицо скорчил Торин, Кили рассмеялся и отступил назад, беря Леголаса за руку. Фили похлопал Торина по плечу и встал рядом с братом.  
— Поехали, отвезем тебя домой, — сказал Фили, взъерошивая его волосы. — Маму наконец успокоим.  
— О боже, — застонал Кили, потерев глаза, — мама…  
— Этого с собой забирайте, — проворчал Торин, кивая в сторону Леголаса. Тот выглядел немного оскорбленным, но разрешил Кили снова взять себя за руку и вывести из номера, последним вышел Фили. Ухмыльнувшись, он остановился на пороге.  
— Не шумите, — подмигнул он. — А то потом придется краснеть перед соседями.  
Щеки Бильбо вспыхнули. Торин же некоторое время смотрел на закрывшуюся за племнником дверь и только потом повернулся к нему. От того, как темны были его глаза, Бильбо ойкнул и против воли попятился. Лишь спустя пару шагов он понял, что его намеренно теснили в спальню.  
— Э… ладно, — Бильбо сглотнул, когда Торин уверенно направился к нему. — Теперь все улажено и думаю… о боже…  
Ладони Бильбо легли на грудь Торина, когда тот приблизился к нему вплотную. Бильбо наблюдал за движением своих рук словно со стороны — вот они огладили идеально сидевший на Торине костюм, потеребили галстук и, наконец, устроились на широких плечах.  
— Бильбо, — прошептал Торин. Дыхание Бильбо сбилось, когда он заметил, что взгляд Торина упал на его губы, а сам Торин очень медленно наклонялся все ниже и ниже…  
И он понял, почему медлил Торин. Он ждал, что Бильбо сделает этот шаг первым. Бильбо поднялся на цыпочки, сокращая между ними дистанцию.  
Губы Торина оказались мягкими и теплыми. Держась за его плечо, Бильбо тихо застонал в поцелуй. Услышав это, Торин грубо прижал его к стене, целуя сильнее. Бильбо задрожал всем телом, но и не подумал отстраниться. Между его коленями втерлось колено Торина, и тот потерся пахом о его пах.  
— То… Торин, — выдохнул Бильбо, откинув голову. — О, боже… Торин.  
Торин прорычал сквозь зубы и снова утянул Бильбо в поцелуй. Бильбо приглушенно всхлипнул и вцепился в густые волосы, притягивая его ближе. Ладони Торина спустились на пояс Бильбо, они забрались под рубашку, нежно касались кожи.   
— О, боже, боже, — зашептал Бильбо, отстранившись и прижавшись лбом к его лбу. — Торин…  
— Скажи, если хочешь остановиться, — произнес тот, продолжая оглаживать бока Бильбо. — Скажи мне прекратить и отойти, иначе потом я не остановлюсь.  
— Нет, не останавливайся, — взмолился Бильбо, притягивая Торина за волосы, чтобы мягко его поцеловать. — Прошу, только не останавливайся.  
Торин невнятно выругался и направил Бильбо в сторону кровати. Он толкнул его на постель, а сам навис сверху.  
— Я хотел тебя с нашей первой встречи, — прошептал Торин, расстегивая ему рубашку. — Думал, заполучу тебя еще тем вечером.  
— Ты… был моим клиентом, — пробормотал Бильбо, когда Торин распахнул, наконец, его рубашку и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ключицы. — Я не мог… только отыскав Кили…  
— Мне было все равно, — прорычал Торин, оглаживая его мягкий живот. — Я хотел тебя.  
— А мне не все равно, — возразил Бильбо, опустив глаза на Торина. — Я не сплю с клиентами направо и налево!  
— А теперь и подавно не будешь, — зарычал Торин, сев на кровати и пристально глядя на него, прорычал Торин, опускаясь рядом с ним на кровать. — Теперь ты мой.  
Бильбо задрожал, услышав такое собственническое заявление, и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы схватить Торина за галстук. Поняв его без слов, Торин снял и бросил пиджак на пол. Бильбо скользнул взглядом по открывшейся груди, но смутился, заметив на правом боку кобуру с пистолетом. Торин тут же отстегнул ее и бросил на пол к пиджаку. Рубашку с Торина Бильбо снимал сам.  
Когда та улетела на пол, Бильбо потянул пальцы к майке, которую Торин носил под ней. Ладони Бильбо скользнули по плечам, опустились на талию и, наконец, стянули майку. Торин улыбался, а Бильбо во все глаза рассматривал его полуобнаженного и мысленно облизывался от предвкушения. Когда вдруг зазвонил сотовый.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — застонал Бильбо, откидываясь на спину и залезая рукой в карман, чтобы достать его. Торин перехватил руку и поднес к губам, нежно ее целуя.  
— Не бери, — прошептал он. Бильбо посмотрел в потемневшие от желания глаза и тяжело сглотнул.  
— Не могу, — ответил он, вытаскивая телефон. — Это может быть важно.  
Про себя Бильбо подумал, что если звонит Фалько, чтобы пожаловаться на парня своей дочери, то он прибьет олуха, родственник тот или нет.  
На экране высветился неизвестный номер с гондорским кодом и Бильбо ответил на звонок. Только один человек мог звонить ему из Гондора.  
— Бильбо? Это Арагорн. Фродо не с тобой?  
— Нет… — нахмурился Бильбо. — Я сказал Фродо, что возвращаюсь в Эребор. Он разве тебе не передал?  
— Я не говорил с Фродо с тех пор, как уехал на занятия. Он не вернулся в студгородок, и я решил, что он, возможно, с тобой… Хотел спросить, что приготовить на ужин.  
— Ты звонил на сотовый?  
— Не отвечает. Бильбо, я волнуюсь.  
— Не больше, чем я, — прошептал Бильбо, крепко сжимая трубку. — В городке ни у кого не спрашивал? Может, кто-то из знакомых его видел?  
— Поспрашивал, никто не видел. Последнее занятие у него заканчивается в обед.  
— В комнате смотрел? Может, что-то подскажет, куда направился Фродо? Может, учебника не хватает?  
— Нет, все на месте, все как обы… А это что?  
— Что там?  
— Конверт… На столе Фродо. И подписан его именем.  
— Открывай.  
— Так, хорошо, открываю… Тут записка. Написано, что…  
— Арагорн, — позвал Бильбо дрогнувшим голосом. — Что там написано?  
— «Ты солгал мне, птенчик». Бильбо, что это значит?  
— О боже, — прошептал Бильбо, роняя телефон. — О боже, нет.  
— Бильбо, что случилось? — спросил Торин, хватая Бильбо за плечи. — Что произошло?  
— Фродо, — выдохнул Бильбо, подбирая телефон. — Он… О боже…  
— Что стряслось? Где Фродо?  
— Его схватил Азог, — прошептал Бильбо. — И я сам во всем виноват.

«Все в отель. ЖИВО.» — Т. Дубощит

***  
Бильбо не мог унять дрожь даже несмотря на теплое одеяло, накинутое на плечи. В номере царил хаос. Люди Торина носились по всему номеру, орали на кого-то в мобильные и яростно что-то печатали на ноутбуках.  
Леголас позвонил Трандуилу и пообещал Бильбо, что поисковые команды перевернут Мирквуд с верху до низу. Ори уставился в компьютерный монитор, ожидая загрузки сигнала GPS с телефона Фродо. Сам Торин полушепотом разговаривал с Двалином и Балином о том, как вычислить местоположение Азога.  
— Держи, Бильбо, — обеспокоенный Бофур протянул Бильбо чашку чая. — Тебе нужно что-нибудь попить.  
Бильбо кивнул, взял чашку, обнимая ее пальцами, и сделал первый глоток.  
— Спасибо, — негромко поблагодарил он. Бофур кивнул и поднялся. — Подожди. Прошу, останься.  
Бофур помедлил, бросив взгляд на Торина, который стоял к ним спиной, но все же сел.  
— Мне жаль, что между нами так все плохо обернулось, — мягко произнес Бильбо. — Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать, даже находиться рядом.  
— Бильбо, — вздохнул Бофур, снимая шапку и проводя растопыренной рукой пятерней по волосам. — Все… очень запутано.  
— Вовсе нет, — тяжело вздохнул Бильбо. — Я все понимаю, правда. Прошу только об одном — мне нужна любая поддержка. Не убьет же тебя Торин лишь за то, что ты со мной разговариваешь.  
—А, ну да, прости, — произнес Бофур, надевая шапку. — Я… ты счастлив с ним?  
Бильбо обернулся на человека, поставившего на уши три города, чтобы отыскать Фродо, и улыбнулся, опустив взгляд в чашку.  
— Счастлив, — прошептал он.  
— Тогда вопросов у меня больше нет, — ответил Бофур с грустной улыбкой. — Удачи вам, мистер Бэггинс. От чистого сердца.  
И он поднялся прежде, чем Бильбо успел его остановить.  
Бильбо тяжело вздохнул, откинулся в кресле и бросил быстрый взгляд на хмурого Торина, наблюдавшего за ним. Но затем Торин проследил взглядом за Бофуром, который сел рядом с Бомбуром, и отвернулся к Двалину.  
— Есть сигнал! — громко сообщил Ори. — Бильбо! Бильбо, есть сигнал!  
Все ринулись к нему, первым успел Бильбо и заглянул в экран компьютера ему через плечо Ори. Точка, указывающая местоположение Фродо, ярко мерцала на экране. Бильбо нахмурился, этого не могло быть. Если индикатор не врет, то получается…  
— Клуб «Варг», — прорычал Торин, — почему там?  
— Там я встретился с Азогом, — прошептал Бильбо, развернулся и ринулся к выходу, хватая пальто по пути. — И именно там я найду Фродо и верну его.  
— Нет, Бильбо, — крикнул Торин, последовав за ним. — Ты не можешь вот так просто туда заявиться. Это слишком опасно…  
— Нет, могу, Торин! — крикнул в ответ Бильбо. — Там мой племянник! И я должен его спасти!  
Торин схватил Бильбо за плечи, голубые глаза неотрывно смотрели в карие.  
— Один ты не пойдешь туда, — тихо произнес Торин. — Я иду с тобой.  
— А, — тупо смотрел он в глаза Торина. — А, тогда ладно.   
— Двалин, звони Даину, — бросил через плечо Торин. — Скажи, мне нужны двадцать человек. Пусть оцепят клуб через десять минут.  
— Я не стану ждать десять минут, — предупредил Торина Бильбо. — Я иду сейчас.  
— Азог все равно никого внутрь не впустит, — сказал Торин, открывая входную дверь, — они проследят за тем, чтобы никто не сбежал переулками.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Бильбо, выходя в коридор. — Пойдем.  
— Фили, Кили! — обернулся Торин. — Вы остаетесь здесь. Ты тоже, Ори. Это не обсуждается!  
Торин последовал за Бильбо в коридор, а следом — и остальные. К удивлению Бильбо, сразу направившемуся на лестницу, никто и не подумал спускаться на лифте.  
Взглянув на Торина, он увидел на его лице застывшее сердитое выражение. Бильбо понял — тот винил в случившемся себя, свою вражду с Азогом, решив, что Бильбо лишь оказался меж перекрестных огней.  
Он взял ладонь Торина, и тот серьезно и решительно посмотрел на него.— Даю тебе слово, Бильбо. Я верну Фродо.  
Бильбо ободряюще сжал его руку:  
— Знаю.

***

В будний день в клубе все было по-другому. Официанток почти не было, вместо них — мрачного вида бармены, на вид готовые вышибить мозги любому, кто решится что-нибудь у них заказать. Торин с Бильбо прошли мимо охранника, который даже не подумал их останавливать.  
В зале обнаружилось трое незнакомых Бильбо людей. Какой-то старик сидел в кабинке вместе с женщиной, по которой было очевидно, что она заслуживает денежного покровительства. За стойкой бара, в потрепанной, знавшей лучшие времена одежде сидел третий, этот мужчина не спеша что-то потягивал из бокала.   
Азог, как обычно, сидел за дальним столом в окружении своих «орков», подскочивших с мест при виде Торина. Сам Азог лишь откинулся на стуле и мрачно ухмыльнулся.  
— Значит, птенчик вернулся, — растягивая слова, произнес он, отпивая от бокала. Его взгляд переместился на Торина, и губы растянулись в усмешке: — И привел добычу.  
— Где Фродо? — громко спросил Бильбо, не желая ходить вокруг да около. — Где он?  
Азог вальяжно махнул рукой и «орки» вывели сопротивляющегося Фродо.  
— Здесь. Забирайте, — разрешил Азог, и «орки» толкнули Фродо в сторону Бильбо. — Мне он больше не нужен.  
— Фродо! — воскликнул Бильбо, падая на колени и обнимая племянника. — Мой мальчик, это я виноват.  
— Все хорошо, дядя, — выдохнул Фродо, — со мной все в порядке.  
— Торин Дубощит, — крикнул Азог, сверкая глазами. — Как я рад снова тебя видеть.  
— Не стоило тебе здесь появляться, Азог, — ответил Торин, — эта ошибка станет последней.  
— Серьезное обещание, — рассмеялся Азог, сделав знак ближайшему к Бильбо «орку». Тот достал пистолет и наставил его на Фродо и Бильбо. — Вот только командую здесь я.  
Вперед вышел догнавший их Двалин. Он направил дуло на Азога, но тот не обратил на него внимания.  
— Давай, — нагло произнес Азог, не отводя от Торина взгляда. — Пусть стреляет. Тогда мои «орки» пристрелят твоего птенчика.  
Торин положил руку на плечо Двалина, заставив того опустить оружие. Недовольный Двалин снова заступил ему за спину.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — серьезно спросил Торин.  
— Поговорить, — ответил Азог, поболтав жидкость в бокале. — Наедине. Я отпущу своих, если ты прикажешь уйти своим.  
Секунду Торин колебался, но потом кивнул. Некоторые возмущенно зашептались, но все же вышли. Бильбо помог Фродо подняться и повел его к выходу.  
— Стой, — позвал его Азог, в его глазах мелькнуло веселье. Он пальцем указал на Бильбо: — Птенчик останется.  
— Нет, — отрезал Торин. Азог дернул плечом, и «орк» взвел курок.  
— Торин, все нормально, — шепнул Бильбо. Он передал Фродо Двалину, и тот сразу же осторожно обнял мальчика, поддерживая. — Присматривай за ним.  
— И ещё, — снова заговорил Азог, теперь указывая на Бофура: — этот тоже останется.  
Бильбо напрягся — Торин посмотрел на Бофура и кивнул. Остановившись, Бофур кивнул растерявшимся Бомбуру и Бифуру в сторону главного входа. «Орки» вышли через запасный выход, закрыв за собой двери.  
— Ну разве не весело? — рассмеялся Азог, доставая пистолет и кладя его на стол. — Джентльмены, предлагаю избавиться от пушек.  
Торин и Бофур обменялись взглядами и кинули оружие на пол перед собой, пистолет Азога проехался по столу и упал рядом.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — снова спросил Торин, почти незаметно перенеся вес на другую ногу.  
— Вопрос не в том, чего хочу я, а в том, чего хочет твой птенчик.  
Бильбо напрягся и встал поближе к Торину. Ему не нравилось, к чему клонил Азог.  
— Или даже, — продолжил Азог, вставая из-за стола, он подошел к бару и сделал знак бармену, — кого он хочет.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — зло спросил Торин.  
Бильбо закрыл глаза. Азог все знал. Должно быть, кто-то из «орков» в тот вечер видел его вместе с Бофуром. Теперь Азог собирается использовать это против Торина.  
— Пойдем, Торин, — тихо попросил Бильбо, взяв его за рукав. — Фродо у нас, давай просто уйдем.  
— Не порти все веселье, птенчик, — перебил его Азог, угрожающе понизив голос. — Если вы сейчас свалите, мои «орки» найдут твоего пацана и вернут только по кусочкам. А теперь отвечай на вопрос, птенчик, кого ты предпочтешь? Ты отлично поладил с Дубощитом, но, судя по тому, что мои парни засекли тебя с другим…  
— О чем он, Бильбо? — недоуменно спросил Торин. Он оглянулся на Бофура, не поднимавшего взгляда от земли. — Бильбо?  
— Предлагаю сыграть в одну игру, — перебил его Азог, пригубив наполненный бокал. — Птенчик сам выберет, кто будет жить, а кто — нет.  
— Хватит! — в ярости выкрикнул Бофур, выйдя вперед. — Мы не будем играть в твои игры!  
Он повернулся к Торину, глубоко вздохнул и шагнул к нему, смотря прямо в глаза.  
— Я поцеловал Бильбо, — признался он отчаянно. — В переулке, недалеко отсюда, в тот самый вечер, когда мы засекли в городе это отродье. Я поцеловал Бильбо, но он оттолкнул меня и сказал, что не хочет. У меня и в мыслях нет пытаться его завоевать, Торин, клянусь.  
Торин не двигался с места, и Бильбо смотрел только на него. Бофур ждал его реакции, его решения.  
— Похоже, вам действительно не нравится наше веселье, — прервал тишину разозлившийся Азог, доставая из внутреннего кармана куртки второй пистолет и направляя дуло на застывшего Торина. — Давай я сам решу за тебя, птенчик. Твой любовник умрет, а второй останется жить с мыслью, что навсегда останется вторым.  
Торин пришел в себя, пихнув Бильбо, чтобы тот спрятался за спину. Бофур загородил собой Торина, встав между ним и Азогом.  
— Отойди, Бофур, — приказал Торин, но тот не сдвинулся с места. — Ну же, кому сказал!  
— Нет, — Бофур помотал головой и, оглянувшись, подмигнул и улыбнулся. — Ты сделаешь его счастливым, брат.  
— Щас разрыдаюсь, — оскалился Азог, вскидывая пистолет. —Ну тогда умрете все.  
Хрясь!  
Бильбо в ужасе уставился на Азога, рухнувшего на пол. Позади него за барной стойкой стоял старик, все еще державший на весу трость, которой он и огрел Азога. Бильбо присмотрелся к старику.  
— Гэндальф!  
Гэндальф Серый оперся о трость и покачал головой.  
— Непутевая в наши дни пошла молодежь, — проворчал он, — лезет куда-то, ищет себе неприятности…  
— Бофур, о чем ты думал? — спросил Торин, выпуская Бильбо из объятий. — Если бы ты погиб, как бы я потом смотрел в глаза Бомбуру и Бифуру.  
— Я бы все равно поступил так же.  
— Ты — придурок, братец.  
— Да знаю я.  
Бильбо покачал головой и поспешил к Гэндальфу, аккуратно переступив через Азога по пути.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он. Гэндальф хмыкнул и обнял его. — Теперь продаешь фейерверки и в Эреборе?  
— Ох, Бильбо, — погладил Гэндальф его по затылку, направляя к выходу. Где-то на заднем фоне Торин все еще спорил с Бофуром. — Дороги приводят меня в разные места.  
— Я рад, что сегодня они привели тебя именно сюда, — ответил Бильбо, облегченно вздохнув. — Почти как по волшебству.

Глава 5  
Следующие несколько часов прошли как в тумане.  
Появилась полиция и попыталась задержать Торина. Но подоспели Фили, Кили и Леголас. Последний обменялся парой убедительных слов с руководителем операции, и Торина отпустили. Вместо него в полицейскую машину сел Азог, растерявший всю самоуверенность. Главным основанием для задержания стало обвинение в похищении, но но полицейские тщетно гонялись за ним практически столько же времени, сколько пытались нарыть что-нибудь на Торина.  
Люди Торина обыскивали окрестности и, выловив очередного «орка», сдавали его полиции. Бильбо удивленно наблюдал за тем, как преступный клан сотрудничает с правоохранительными органами. В какой-то момент он заметил в проулке Двалина, который прижал Ори к стене и целовал его с такой нежностью, что Бильбо поспешил удалиться, чувствуя себя взломщиком, незаконно проникшим в чью-то личную жизнь.  
Фродо и Бильбо втиснулись в компактную машинку Гэндальфа, и не успели опомниться, как уже въехали на трассу, ведущую к Ширу. Фродо, сжавшийся рядом с Бильбо, сказал, что Арагорн сразу же выезжает из Гондора, несмотря на то, что придётся четыре часа ехать в темноте.   
Только на полпути домой Бильбо осознал, что не сказал Торину, куда едет, оставив телефон в отеле. Вздохнув, он сделал мысленную пометку связаться с ним через Гэндальфа. Ему уж точно не хотелось, чтобы весь клан Дуринов заявился в Шир и перевернул его вверх дном, разыскивая Бильбо.  
В Шир они прибыли достаточно быстро, как Бильбо отметил — благодаря Гэндальфу и его привычке выбирать самые невероятные дороги. Он еле вполз в гостиную, перепугав Сэмуайза, и отправился спать. Фродо последовал его примеру, крикнув, что оставит дверь незапертой для Арагорна. Гэндальф устроился в кресле, заверив, что найдет, чем себя занять и нет нужды о нем беспокоиться.  
Бильбо с удовольствием разделся и улегся в кровать, чувствуя, как накатывается усталость долгого дня. Все, чего он хотел в тот момент — уютно свернуться и проспать до до самого утра.  
Поэтому ему совсем не понравилось то, что через час его разбудили громкие голоса из гостиной.  
— Хватит, хватит, хватит! — разозлился Бильбо, откинул в сторону одеяло, слез с кровати, и накидывая халат, вышел из спальни. — Ну уж нет!  
Он ворвался в гостиную, весьма удивив заполнивших её людей, и оглядел всех — в основном Торина, который спорил с Гэндальфом.  
— …не можешь вот так вот запросто увозить людей по своей прихоти, старик! Я…  
— Ну уж нет! —Бильбо ткнул в Торина пальцем. — У меня был долгий и трудный день и я, наконец, могу выспаться, так что нет!  
— Бильбо, я просто…  
— Нет! — отрезал Бильбо. — Я иду спать. Или замолчите все, или пошли вон отсюда!  
Бильбо вернулся к себе, хлопнув дверью. Он сделал шаг к кровати, глубоко вздохнул и развернулся обратно.  
Он открыл дверь и вернулся в гостиную, где люди Торина, один за другим, уже направились к выходу. Они остановились и настороженно следили за тем, как он идёт к Торину, который всё ещё стоял рядом с Гэндальфом.  
— Этого я забираю с собой, — бросил он через плечо. — Получите завтра. — И хлопнул дверью, мысленно извинившись перед Фродо.  
Бильбо развязал халат, бросил его на пол и забрался в постель, оставив Торина стоять у двери. Устроившись в кровати, Бильбо решительно взглянул на него.  
— Ложись или выходи.  
Торин скинул обувь, снял пиджак. Бильбо хмыкнул и подвинулся, улегшись к нему спиной и натянув на плечи одеяло. Через мгновение постель прогнулась, и Торин прижался к спине Бильбо, положив руку ему на пояс и мягко целуя плечо.  
— Спи, — пробормотал Бильбо, теснее прижимаясь к его груди. — Поговорим утром.  
— Как скажешь.  
В ответ Бильбо лишь фыркнул. Он уже плавал в полудреме. Торин излучал тепло, успокаивал и вселял уверенность.  
Никогда в жизни Бильбо не чувствовал себя спокойнее, чем в эту ночь, когда он спал в объятиях главы преступного клана.

***

Проснулся Бильбо от самого приятного ощущения — чужих губ, скользящих по коже. Он тихо вздохнул, когда они переместились на шею, поцеловали впадинку между ключиц и скользнули ниже. Но когда они коснулись соска, Бильбо не смог подавить стон удовольствия и открыл глаза.  
Нависший над ним Торин хмыкнул и руки его слегка оглаживали бедра Бильбо. Бильбо поднял руки и зарылся пальцами в густые темные волосы.  
— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Торин, и мягко поцеловал его грудь. — Как спалось?  
— Отлично, — сонно пробормотал Бильбо. —Я что… я… вчера на тебя наорал?  
— Ты вчера на всех наорал/, — рассмеялся Торин, укладываясь рядом на бок и рассматривая Бильбо. —Кроме Гэндальфа. Хотя, учитывая, что вчера он был под кайфом, он бы этого, наверное, и не заметил.  
— Под кайфом? — воскликнул Бильбо. — Не может быть!  
— Ну да, — ответил Торин со смешком. — Пока он исправно платит, мне до лампочки.  
— Платит? — удивился Бильбо, выгнув бровь. — О чем ты вообще?  
— Гэндальф, — сказал Торин, слегка нахмурившись, — мой лучший дилер.  
— Ты поставляешь фейерверки? — пораженно спросил Бильбо. Торин ответил ему долгим взглядом.  
— Бильбо, — начал он медленно. — Ты ведь в курсе, что Гэндальф продает дурь?  
— Что?! — вскинулся Бильбо, в шоке уставившись на дверь спальни. — Да ладно! Он же фейерверки продает!  
— Как прикрытие для того, чтобы толкать дурь, — объяснил Торин, улыбаясь. — Ты что, правда не знал?  
— Он же завсегдатый в Шире! — воскликнул Бильбо. — Тут его все знают! Он продает фейерверки! И я помогал ему искать должни… о, боже, он и правда наркодилер! Кто сбегает, не заплатив за фейерверк?!  
Торин рассмеялся в голос и поцеловал Бильбо в лоб, легонько толкнув на подушки. Бильбо возмущенно пискнул, но улегся на спину.  
— О, боже! — пискнул Бильбо, когда Торин снова принялся за его шею. — Я просил его сидеть с Фродо, когда тот был маленьким!  
Торин хмыкнул в шею Бильбо, и все мысли о Гэндальфе вылетели у того из головы.  
— Хватит о Гэндальфе, — пробормотал Торин, устраиваясь сверху. — На чем мы там остановились?  
Торин приподнялся и прижался губами к губам Бильбо и тот пискнул от удовольствия. Он прижался к Торину и обвел руками его широкие плечи, счастливо выдыхая. Но одна мысль не давала Бильбо покоя, кое-что нужно было прояснить.  
— Постой, — зашептал Бильбо между поцелуями. — Торин.  
— Что? — прорычал Торин, прикусив мочку его уха.  
— Мне жаль… — прошептал Бильбо, — что с Бофуром так вышло.  
Торин замер. Бильбо ответил ему прямым взглядом, не уверенный, что произойдет дальше. Наверное, ему вообще не стоило упоминать Бофура. В конце концов, глупо вспоминать одного ухажера, когда лежишь в постели с другим.  
— Мне тоже, — наконец произнес Торин. — Он мог бы сделать тебя счастливым. И твоя жизнь была бы куда проще. Но… я не хочу тебя никуда отпускать.  
После этих слов Торин снова поцеловал Бильбо, ясно давая понять, что разговор окончен. Бильбо обвил руками шею Торина, притягивая его ближе и нетерпеливо выгибаясь.  
— Не такой уж я и эгоист, как ты можешь подумать, — прошептал Торин. Его глаза блестели в полумраке комнаты. — Сам убедишься.  
Губы Торина снова вернулись к шее Бильбо, и тот вздрогнул от приятного прикосновения щетины Торина. Легкие поцелуи превратились в укусы, и Бильбо вцепился в волосы Торина, легонько их потягивая. Торин поднял голову и недобро усмехнулся.  
— Я тебя съесть готов.  
Бильбо ничего не имел против. Губы Торина вернулись к его груди и подразнили сосок, а руки мягко раздвинули бедра. Тот поощрил оба действия, крепче схватив Торина за волосы и притягивая его ближе.  
Торин закинул одну ногу Бильбо себе на бедро и тёрся пахом о пах — недвусмысленный, дразнящий намёк на то, что вскоре произойдёт . Тот извивался, тянул Торина за волосы и нетерпеливо разводил ноги шире.  
— Скажи, что у тебя все есть, — прорычал Торин в шею Бильбо, толкнувшись. Свободной рукой он дразняще провел по границе нижнего белья.  
— М? О, да, конечно! — Бильбо вывернулся из объятий Торина и потянулся к прикроватному столику, достав из ящика тюбик смазки и презерватив. Не успел он перекатиться обратно, как Торин прижался к его спине и укусил за ухом. — Ох… Торин…  
Торин хмыкнул и отодвинулся, утянув Бильбо на себя, забрал презерватив и смазку, положил их рядом с Бильбо и, вжав того в матрас, принялся страстно целовать. Бильбо извивался и вздрагивал, затем наконец перевернулся и оседлал бёдра Торина. Тот ошеломлённо моргнул, а Бильбо смущенно улыбнулся и запустил руки в его тёмные волосы. Несколько секунд он просто тёрся о Торина, наслаждаясь этими прикосновениями, и руки Торина легли на бёдра, помогая двигаться.   
— Снимай, — прорычал Торин, оттягивая резинку трусов Бильбо. — Сейчас же.  
Бильбо соскользнул с его бедер и нетерпеливо стянул белье, ногами отбросив его в сторону. Торин зарычал и стянул свое. Бильбо сглотнул, не отводя от него взгляда, прижался теснее и наклонился для поцелуя.  
Торин взял его лицо в ладони и притянул к себе. Бильбо наощупь поискал тюбик и, найдя, откупорил его и поспешно покрыл три пальца гелем.  
Он прижался лбом к плечу Торина, разорвав поцелуй и всхлипнул, когда ввел в себя первый палец. Торин гладил его выгнувшуюся спину. Тяжело дыша, Бильбо добавил второй палец, растягивая себя. Торин мягко выскользнул из-под него, и теперь он опирался свободной рукой только на кровать, подняв зад кверху. Бильбо застонал, когда рука Торина обжигающе скользнула по ягодицам, разводя их в стороны.   
— Вот так, — хрипло произнес Торин, — откройся для меня.  
— Торин… — застонал Бильбо, — ах…  
Он всхлипнул, когда Торин добавил собственный палец, погружаясь глубже, до тех пор, пока Бильбо не вскрикнул. Вспышка удовольствия пронзила его, он заизвивался, вновь пытаясь найти ту точку. Торин опять коснулся её, намеренно — и Бильбо рухнул на кровать.  
— Торин… — прошептал он, — ну же Торин…  
— Боже, Бильбо, ты смерти моей хочешь, — прорычал Торин. Раздался шелест упаковки, затем — шипящий выдох Торина, когда тот надевал презерватив. Бильбо подался назад, умоляюще приподнимая ягодицы еще выше. И Торин его не разочаровал.  
На бедро опустилась большая ладонь, а затем Торин наконец-то вошёл в Бильбо, и тот застонал от ощущения проникающего в него члена.   
— Вот так… — бормотал Торин.   
— Давай, прошу, ну же… — молил Бильбо, пока Торин не вошел до конца. — О-ох, как хорошо.  
— Ты такой узкий, — произнес Торин, накрыв грудью спину Бильбо. Он качнул бедрами. — Ты просто…  
— А-ах, — Бильбо вжался лбом в согнутую в локте руку, подаваясь навстречу толчкам. У него уже давно никого не было, но ощущения были столь же прекрасными, как он и запомнил. — О-ох… Торин…  
Торин осыпал его шею мягкими поцелуями, в такт глубоким и неспешным толчкам. Каждый раз, когда он задевал простату, Бильбо издавал громкий стон. Он был на седьмом небе.  
Вдруг Торин выпрямился, оперевшись о постель коленями и, придерживая Бильбо за бедра, стал двигаться чаще и сильнее.  
— Вот так, — прошептал ему на ухо Торин. — Давай сам. Тебе же нравится?  
— Да-а! — выдохнул Бильбо. — Нравится! Торин!..  
— Скажи мне, Бильбо! — Торин толкнулся сильнее. — Скажи мне!  
— Сильнее, прошу, сильнее! — бесстыдно взмолился Бильбо. — Мне нужно сильнее!  
— Как скажешь, — прорычал Торин, увеличивая темп и раскачивая кровать.  
— Торин! Ах! — зажмурился Бильбо, — я хочу…  
— Что? — наклонился к его уху Торин, — скажи мне.  
— Хочу смотреть на тебя, — простонал Бильбо, — когда кончу.  
Торин медленно вышел и, перевернув Бильбо на спину, прижал к постели своим телом, яростно целуя в губы.  
Бильбо вздрогнул, когда рука Торина легла на его член. Бильбо выгнулся и громко застонал. Торин приподнялся и, тяжело дыша, посмотрел на него.  
— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал Торин. — Возлюбленный мой.  
— Ах! — Бильбо не мог произнести ни слова. — Т-Торин!  
— Ты хочешь кончить для меня, прекрасный мой? — шептал Торин, быстрее поглаживая его член. — Ты хочешь кончить для меня? Кончить так, чтобы ты весь был в сперме?   
— Да! — выкрикнул Бильбо, извиваясь и дрожа. — О! Торин!  
— Кончи для меня, — прошептал Торин, наклонившись к его губам, — кончи для меня, любовь моя.  
Бильбо кончил, выкрикнув имя Торина. Взгляд затуманился, ему казалось, что оргазм достиг каждой клеточки, оставив расслабленно покачиваться на волнах наслаждения.  
Торин толкнулся еще пару раз, а затем, напряженно замерев на несколько мгновений, упал на постель, крепко прижимая к себе Бильбо.  
Потом Торин мягко поцеловал его в лоб, встал с кровати, выкинул презерватив и вернулся с салфетками.  
Как только салфетки оказались в корзине для мусора, Бильбо притянул Торина для объятия. Тот с удовольствием подчинился, поцеловав его в губы.  
— Мне понравилось так просыпаться, — пробормотал Бильбо, теснее прижимаясь к Торину.  
— Рад, что понравилось, — тихо ответил Торин с нежностью в голосе, целуя Бильбо в шею. — Если хочешь, буду будить тебя так каждый день.  
— М-м, я не против, — свернувшись рядом с Торином, ответил сонный Бильбо. — Может быть через часик…  
Торин хмыкнул и, снова поцеловал Бильбо, положив подбородок ему на макушку.  
— Ты просто чудо, Бильбо Бэггинс.

***

Проснулся Бильбо от самого приятного ощущения — чужих губ, скользящих по коже. Он тихо вздохнул, когда они переместились на шею, поцеловали впадинку между ключиц и скользнули ниже. Но когда они коснулись соска, Бильбо не смог подавить стон удовольствия и открыл глаза.  
Нависший над ним Торин хмыкнул и руки его слегка оглаживали бедра Бильбо. Бильбо поднял руки и зарылся пальцами в густые темные волосы.  
— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Торин, и мягко поцеловал его грудь. — Как спалось?  
— Отлично, — сонно пробормотал Бильбо. —Я что… я… вчера на тебя наорал?  
— Ты вчера на всех наорал, — рассмеялся Торин, укладываясь рядом на бок и рассматривая Бильбо. —Кроме Гэндальфа. Хотя, учитывая, что вчера он был под кайфом, он бы этого, наверное, и не заметил.  
— Под кайфом? — воскликнул Бильбо. — Не может быть!  
— Ну да, — ответил Торин со смешком. — Пока он исправно платит, мне до лампочки.  
— Платит? — удивился Бильбо, выгнув бровь. — О чем ты вообще?  
— Гэндальф, — сказал Торин, слегка нахмурившись, — мой лучший дилер.  
— Ты поставляешь фейерверки? — пораженно спросил Бильбо. Торин ответил ему долгим взглядом.  
— Бильбо, — начал он медленно. — Ты ведь в курсе, что Гэндальф продает дурь?  
— Что?! — вскинулся Бильбо, в шоке уставившись на дверь спальни. — Да ладно! Он же фейерверки продает!  
— Как прикрытие для того, чтобы толкать дурь, — объяснил Торин, улыбаясь. — Ты что, правда не знал?  
— Он же завсегдатый в Шире! — воскликнул Бильбо. — Тут его все знают! Он продает фейерверки! И я помогал ему искать должни… о, боже, он и правда наркодилер! Кто сбегает, не заплатив за фейерверк?!  
Торин рассмеялся в голос и поцеловал Бильбо в лоб, легонько толкнув на подушки. Бильбо возмущенно пискнул, но улегся на спину.  
— О, боже! — пискнул Бильбо, когда Торин снова принялся за его шею. — Я просил его сидеть с Фродо, когда тот был маленьким!  
Торин хмыкнул в шею Бильбо, и все мысли о Гэндальфе вылетели у того из головы.  
— Хватит о Гэндальфе, — пробормотал Торин, устраиваясь сверху. — На чем мы там остановились?  
Торин приподнялся и прижался губами к губам Бильбо и тот пискнул от удовольствия. Он прижался к Торину и обвел руками его широкие плечи, счастливо выдыхая. Но одна мысль не давала Бильбо покоя, кое-что нужно было прояснить.  
— Постой, — зашептал Бильбо между поцелуями. — Торин.  
— Что? — прорычал Торин, прикусив мочку его уха.  
— Мне жаль… — прошептал Бильбо, — что с Бофуром так вышло.  
Торин замер. Бильбо ответил ему прямым взглядом, не уверенный, что произойдет дальше. Наверное, ему вообще не стоило упоминать Бофура. В конце концов, глупо вспоминать одного ухажера, когда лежишь в постели с другим.  
— Мне тоже, — наконец произнес Торин. — Он мог бы сделать тебя счастливым. И твоя жизнь была бы куда проще. Но… я не хочу тебя никуда отпускать.  
После этих слов Торин снова поцеловал Бильбо, ясно давая понять, что разговор окончен. Бильбо обвил руками шею Торина, притягивая его ближе и нетерпеливо выгибаясь.  
— Не такой уж я и эгоист, как ты можешь подумать, — прошептал Торин. Его глаза блестели в полумраке комнаты. — Сам убедишься.  
Губы Торина снова вернулись к шее Бильбо, и тот вздрогнул от приятного прикосновения щетины Торина. Легкие поцелуи превратились в укусы, и Бильбо вцепился в волосы Торина, легонько их потягивая. Торин поднял голову и недобро усмехнулся.  
— Я тебя съесть готов.  
Бильбо ничего не имел против. Губы Торина вернулись к его груди и подразнили сосок, а руки мягко раздвинули бедра. Тот поощрил оба действия, крепче схватив Торина за волосы и притягивая его ближе.  
Торин закинул одну ногу Бильбо себе на бедро и тёрся пахом о пах — недвусмысленный, дразнящий намёк на то, что вскоре произойдёт . Тот извивался, тянул Торина за волосы и нетерпеливо разводил ноги шире.  
— Скажи, что у тебя все есть, — прорычал Торин в шею Бильбо, толкнувшись. Свободной рукой он дразняще провел по границе нижнего белья.  
— М? О, да, конечно! — Бильбо вывернулся из объятий Торина и потянулся к прикроватному столику, достав из ящика тюбик смазки и презерватив. Не успел он перекатиться обратно, как Торин прижался к его спине и укусил за ухом. — Ох… Торин…  
Торин хмыкнул и отодвинулся, утянув Бильбо на себя, забрал презерватив и смазку, положил их рядом с Бильбо и, вжав того в матрас, принялся страстно целовать. Бильбо извивался и вздрагивал, затем наконец перевернулся и оседлал бёдра Торина. Тот ошеломлённо моргнул, а Бильбо смущенно улыбнулся и запустил руки в его тёмные волосы. Несколько секунд он просто тёрся о Торина, наслаждаясь этими прикосновениями, и руки Торина легли на бёдра, помогая двигаться.   
— Снимай, — прорычал Торин, оттягивая резинку трусов Бильбо. — Сейчас же.  
Бильбо соскользнул с его бедер и нетерпеливо стянул белье, ногами отбросив его в сторону. Торин зарычал и стянул свое. Бильбо сглотнул, не отводя от него взгляда, прижался теснее и наклонился для поцелуя.  
Торин взял его лицо в ладони и притянул к себе. Бильбо наощупь поискал тюбик и, найдя, откупорил его и поспешно покрыл три пальца гелем.  
Он прижался лбом к плечу Торина, разорвав поцелуй и всхлипнул, когда ввел в себя первый палец. Торин гладил его выгнувшуюся спину. Тяжело дыша, Бильбо добавил второй палец, растягивая себя. Торин мягко выскользнул из-под него, и теперь он опирался свободной рукой только на кровать, подняв зад кверху. Бильбо застонал, когда рука Торина обжигающе скользнула по ягодицам, разводя их в стороны.   
— Вот так, — хрипло произнес Торин, — откройся для меня.  
— Торин… — застонал Бильбо, — ах…  
Он всхлипнул, когда Торин добавил собственный палец, погружаясь глубже, до тех пор, пока Бильбо не вскрикнул. Вспышка удовольствия пронзила его, он заизвивался, вновь пытаясь найти ту точку. Торин опять коснулся её, намеренно — и Бильбо рухнул на кровать.  
— Торин… — прошептал он, — ну же Торин…  
— Боже, Бильбо, ты смерти моей хочешь, — прорычал Торин. Раздался шелест упаковки, затем — шипящий выдох Торина, когда тот надевал презерватив. Бильбо подался назад, умоляюще приподнимая ягодицы еще выше. И Торин его не разочаровал.  
На бедро опустилась большая ладонь, а затем Торин наконец-то вошёл в Бильбо, и тот застонал от ощущения проникающего в него члена.   
— Вот так… — бормотал Торин.   
— Давай, прошу, ну же… — молил Бильбо, пока Торин не вошел до конца. — О-ох, как хорошо.  
— Ты такой узкий, — произнес Торин, накрыв грудью спину Бильбо. Он качнул бедрами. — Ты просто…  
— А-ах, — Бильбо вжался лбом в согнутую в локте руку, подаваясь навстречу толчкам. У него уже давно никого не было, но ощущения были столь же прекрасными, как он и запомнил. — О-ох… Торин…  
Торин осыпал его шею мягкими поцелуями, в такт глубоким и неспешным толчкам. Каждый раз, когда он задевал простату, Бильбо издавал громкий стон. Он был на седьмом небе.  
Вдруг Торин выпрямился, оперевшись о постель коленями и, придерживая Бильбо за бедра, стал двигаться чаще и сильнее.  
— Вот так, — прошептал ему на ухо Торин. — Давай сам. Тебе же нравится?  
— Да-а! — выдохнул Бильбо. — Нравится! Торин!..  
— Скажи мне, Бильбо! — Торин толкнулся сильнее. — Скажи мне!  
— Сильнее, прошу, сильнее! — бесстыдно взмолился Бильбо. — Мне нужно сильнее!  
— Как скажешь, — прорычал Торин, увеличивая темп и раскачивая кровать.  
— Торин! Ах! — зажмурился Бильбо, — я хочу…  
— Что? — наклонился к его уху Торин, — скажи мне.  
— Хочу смотреть на тебя, — простонал Бильбо, — когда кончу.  
Торин медленно вышел и, перевернув Бильбо на спину, прижал к постели своим телом, яростно целуя в губы.  
Бильбо вздрогнул, когда рука Торина легла на его член. Бильбо выгнулся и громко застонал. Торин приподнялся и, тяжело дыша, посмотрел на него.  
— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал Торин. — Возлюбленный мой.  
— Ах! — Бильбо не мог произнести ни слова. — Т-Торин!  
— Ты хочешь кончить для меня, прекрасный мой? — шептал Торин, быстрее поглаживая его член. — Ты хочешь кончить для меня? Кончить так, чтобы ты весь был в сперме?   
— Да! — выкрикнул Бильбо, извиваясь и дрожа. — О! Торин!  
— Кончи для меня, — прошептал Торин, наклонившись к его губам, — кончи для меня, любовь моя.  
Бильбо кончил, выкрикнув имя Торина. Взгляд затуманился, ему казалось, что оргазм достиг каждой клеточки, оставив расслабленно покачиваться на волнах наслаждения.  
Торин толкнулся еще пару раз, а затем, напряженно замерев на несколько мгновений, упал на постель, крепко прижимая к себе Бильбо.  
Потом Торин мягко поцеловал его в лоб, встал с кровати, выкинул презерватив и вернулся с салфетками.  
Как только салфетки оказались в корзине для мусора, Бильбо притянул Торина для объятия. Тот с удовольствием подчинился, поцеловав его в губы.  
— Мне понравилось так просыпаться, — пробормотал Бильбо, теснее прижимаясь к Торину.  
— Рад, что понравилось, — тихо ответил Торин с нежностью в голосе, целуя Бильбо в шею. — Если хочешь, буду будить тебя так каждый день.  
— М-м, я не против, — свернувшись рядом с Торином, ответил сонный Бильбо. — Может быть через часик…  
Торин хмыкнул и, снова поцеловал Бильбо, положив подбородок ему на макушку.  
— Ты просто чудо, Бильбо Бэггинс.

***

Идеальными их отношения назвать было нельзя, но через пару месяцев Бильбо нашел способ справляться с проблемами.  
Он часто бывал в Эреборе и «Одинокой горе». Фили и Кили обожали его визиты, в основном потому, что могли безжалостно дразнить Торина.  
Но Бильбо никогда не забывал о статусе Торина. Об этом ему напоминали и газетные статьи, и вечерние выпуски новостей. Но, как ни старался, начать переживать по этому поводу, Бильбо так и не смог.  
Он понимал, что должен быть напуган, должен оборвать с Торином все связи, насколько это возможно, но было уже поздно — Бильбо слишком глубоко в этом увяз. Он видел в нем хорошее, что перевешивало все плохое. Каждый раз, когда по новостям сообщали об очередном вооруженном столкновении клана Дуринов с полицией, Бильбо слушал с отстраненным интересом, вспоминая, как Торин перед соревнованиями Кили обнял племянника, сказав, что уверен в его победе.  
Конечно, семья Бильбо пришла в шок, больше всего Бэггинсы. А вот Туки скорее гордились им. Особенно после того, как Бильбо привел Торина на день рождения двоюродного дяди и Дубощит очаровал всех без исключения. После этого Туки расслабились и приняли Торина в семью.  
Бильбо по-прежнему работал в тесном офисе в Шире, что Торину совсем не нравилось, все так же брался за все дела и жил в маленьком домике с идеальным садом по соседству с Хэмфастом. И если иногда он выходил из офиса и видел машину с Бифуром за рулём, то никогда не возмущался, то он никогда не возмущался, а просто залезал на заднее сидение и его везли в Эребор, к Торину.  
Торин и Трандуил все еще питали взаимную неприязнь, но уже не такую острую. Вместо глав двух кланов, желающих убить друг друга, они были скорее родителями, которые не одобряют выбор своих детей.  
Фродо наконец привел Арагорна домой на ужин, на который заявились младшие Дурины, Торин и Леголас, оказавшийся старым другом Арагорна.  
Не все шло гладко, но Бильбо всегда считал, что спокойная жизнь — это слишком скучно.

***  
— Детективное агентство Бильбо Бэггинса. Бильбо Бэггинс слушает.  
— Мистер Бэггинс, я хотел бы воспользоваться Вашими услугами. Дело важное и не терпит отлагательств.  
— И что это за дело?  
— Приехать ко мне, чтобы я мог оттрахать тебя на диване.  
— Торин! Я же говорил тебе не звонить мне в рабочее время!

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для fandon hobbit 2014 для Фандомной Битвы 2014


End file.
